Stars Shine Brightly
by movielover01
Summary: Adene and Pandora were two girls living at the Benbow Inn on Montressor. Between helping a distressed and frustrated Sarah and trying to console with the rebellious and lost Jim both are low on hope. When the Inn is burnt to the ground their spirits plummet. That is until they find a map that might just change all three of them. For good or for bad. SilverxOC & JimxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Treasure Planet or the original Treasure Island. I only own my two characters Adene and Pandora.**

It was a beautiful day: the sun was out, not a cloud in the sky, there was a soft breeze; a perfect day for solar surfing. Adene huffed and grabbed the tray of plates each filled to the brim with food and carried them carefully over to table ten.

"Alrighty, here you go! Hope you guys enjoy your meal. Call me if you need anything."

She gave them one of her most charming smiles then turned away to return to the kitchen an annoyed look quickly replacing the smile. She looked longingly out the window out onto the Montressor sky as she walked. Adene would have given anything to be out there solar surfing with Jim but she had promised she would help Sarah today so Pandora could take the day off. Adene looked around the bustling inn and sighed at how busy it was. How Sarah had ever managed to keep this place in business by herself she had no idea.

Technically she and Pandora weren't related to Jim or Sarah but Sarah treated them both as her own daughters. They took them in after they came in together looking for a job and that's where the two of them stayed for the next 2 years. Poor Sarah, Pandora and Adene tried their best to support Sarah and help her with the business but there's so much that support can do. Jim was becoming more of a delinquent every day and she was lost and at her wits end about how to deal with the problem.

Pandora and Adene too were at a lost at what to do. Pandora urged Adene to help him since she was to outgoing and social one and could relate to Jim more but Adene, who knew that Jim had a secret crush on Pandora that she would really be the better choice, knew that it didn't matter who talked to him none of them could help him. She knew what Jim needed was a male influence, a father figure and no matter how hard they tried they could never be that for Jim. It saddened Adene to think that such a smart and free spirited boy was so troubled.

Jim and Adene were birds of a feather, alike and always together. Jim was about the only person who she had found that loved solar surfing and adventuring more than she did. The only difference between the two was that Adene had actually been sailing before. Pandora and Jim had never actually sailed in a ship before. Pandora was the exact opposite. While Adene was loud, social, and outgoing Pandora was soft, shy, and preferred a quiet room and a book rather than riding on a solar surfer. She still cared for Jim but she wasn't the one who Jim would go and find for an adventure or to talk about solar surfing and stories about space and sailing. He would go see Pandora for more emotional things and knowledgeable advice.

Adene had figured it out a few months earlier she was like an older sister and Pandora was a friend and girl he really wanted to ask out but was too shy to. But no one could deny that the three friends were always together and incredibly close.

"Mrs. Hawkins!"

"I know. Refill on the purp juice, coming right up Mrs. Dunwiddie."

"I got it Sarah."

Adene trotted over to the table and grabbed the empty glass from the elderly squid before trotting back into the kitchen. She filled the glass with fresh purp juice from the pre-made jug that she and Pandora had squeezed that morning and carried the glass back out to Mrs. Dunwiddie. When she found Sarah again Sarah was carrying a tray with two dog dishes filled with food and water looking tired but still retaining that strong beauty she had.

"Here let me get that for you."

Sarah smiled appreciatively and handed the tray over to Adene then walked off to attend to another customer.

Adene took the tray and peered down at it and recognizing the regular order that Delbert always asked for when he came to the inn, Adene carried the tray over to his table. Delbert had his nose stuck in a book and a few other books lying on the table beside him. Pandora and he got along quite nicely, especially since Pandora was a regular reader herself. The two of them would often have long conversations about classic literature and its meaning. Conversations that Adene and Jim always avoided due to how long the conversations were and how philosophically boring they were. Adene wasn't particularly fond of Delbert as she was for Jim or Pandora but she did like him and care for him somewhat.

"Here you go Delbert. Sorry it took so long, it's been a crowded mess all morning."

"No problem Adene."

"You mind if I chill here for a second?"

"No, you are welcome to sit here."

Adene smiled and sank into the chair sighing as the weight was taken off her feet. The boots she was wearing were made for sailing and exploring rocky and muddy terrains not casually walking around a restaurant. Adene would never take them off though, or any of her clothes. She could care less if people passing gave her strange looks, she loved these clothes. Despite the fact it gave off the impression that she was about to go on a voyage.

"Ah, my alponian chowder with the extra Solara seed! Mmm, yum."

Adene watched Delbert lazily as he tucked a napkin into his shirt then sniffed his dish. Adene stared out the window watching the rhythmic fall and rise of the skiffs in the dock until she heard Delbert yelp. She looked to see a young frog girl in a pink dress swallowing a spoonful of Delbert's Chowder and skipping away happily like nothing happened.

Sarah watched the young frog girl hop away a dreamy look in her eyes.

"They're so adorable at that age."

"Oh, yes," Delbert said with a grimace dropping his spoon to the side, "Deplorable. Uh, adorable! Hmm, speaking of which how's Jim doing?"

"Much better," Sarah carried a tray full of dirty dishes into a tub where other dirty dishes covered in unfinished food remains were piled, "I know that he had a few rough spots earlier this year but I really think he's starting to turn a corner."

Just then Pandora came running down the stairs her ruffled skirt fluttering around her pale legs she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by two robot police throwing the door open holding a grim looking Jim.

"Jim!"

Both Adene and Pandora winced as the plates shattered on the floor.

Pandora's tensed face drooped and her finger fell, "Jim is coming with robot police."

Pandora fell on the bottom stair her book resting on her knees a look of sadness, but also tired annoyance of another episode of Jim being taken home by the police, covering her normally light hearted face.

"Ooh, wrong turn."

Adene winced at that and stared with empathy for the young man who looked as tired and worn out as all of them did.

"Ok. Thanks for the lift guys," Jim brushed the large hand of the cop off his shoulder and stepped forward only to be pulled back by the cop.

"Not so fast!"

Jim looked more annoyed rather than guilty.

"We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation 9-0-4, section 13, paragraph, um…"

"Six," Jim suggested scratching his neck as if he were bored.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Jim," Sarah hissed scolding.

Jim looked down guiltily at last and Pandora watched the whole scene play out feeling increasingly awkward sitting in the room.

"As you are aware mam, this constitutes a violation of his probation."

Jim's shoulders were tensed and Adene was staring at him with increasing sympathy and sadness.

"Yes, yes. No I understand. Um, but c-c-could we just-"

"-Um, ahem. Pardon me."

"Delbert," Adene whispered leaning over the table, "What are you doing? You're going to get yelled at."

"Relax Adene; I know exactly what I'm doing."

Adene leaned back into the chair with a sarcastic smile, "Yeah, right."

"Officers, um, if I might, interject here. I am the noted astrophysicist Doctor Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you might have heard of me? No? I have a clipping."

Adene sympathy for Jim grew as he became more and more annoyed as Delbert tried to add his two cents into the whole matter. Adene would have been just as indifferent as Jim if she was the center of all this attention. Meanwhile, Sarah was looking uncomfortable and worried of how this was going to turn out.

"Are you the boy's father?"

Pandora raised an eyebrow, Adene stuck her tongue out like a 5 year old in disgust, and Sarah and Delbert immediately denied the question.

"No!"

"Good heavens, no!"

"No, no, eww. He's just a good friend of the family."

"_Back off, sir!"_

The cops leaned in close to Delbert and Delbert cringed back his hands covering his face.

"Thank you Delbert. I will take it from here."

"Well, Sarah, if you insist. Don't _ever_ let me do that again," then Delbert scrambled away back to his table where Adene was smiling cheekily at Delbert her hands resting behind her head. Sarah was smiling appreciatively over at Delbert.

"Due to repeated violations of statute 15-C, we have impounded his vehicle. Anymore slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to juvenile hall."

"Kiddy hoosegow."

"The slammo."

The cops released Jim's into the arms of his worn-out mother.

"Thank you, officers. It. Won't. Happen. Again."

"We see his type all the time, ma'am. Wrong choices."

"Dead-enders."

"Losers."

Jim glared up at the cops and Adene couldn't blame him. That was a harsh generalization.

"Take care now."

"Let's motor."

The cops rolled out of the inn closing the door behind them. Jim looked away from his mother's exasperated eyes to stare at the floor. Adene looked around the silent inn at everyone's shocked expressions and having enough of it stood and walked into front of the scene.

"It's over nothing to see here! Go back to your business."

The inn came back to life and the overlapping chatter returned to the small inn even though it was much softer than it had been before. Jim gave Adene a smile of thanks and Adene winked at him before going over to the stairs where Pandora was sitting. She grabbed Pandora and pulled her into the kitchen.

"I can't believe he got in trouble again."

Adene gave Pandora a halfhearted smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"He'll get over it. One of these days this phase will pass and he'll be a happy solar surfing, model citizen Jim."

"I believed you at first but now I'm not so sure…"

Adene gave her friend a small smile knowing the feeling. Pandora was mostly human but there were a few exceptions. Her ears were long and pointed and drooped when she was troubled, her silvery hair fell over her shoulders down to her waist, and the biggest difference was her control over snow. She couldn't produce huge snowstorms or blizzards but she could create small snowfalls and create snow at her fingertips. Because of this her skin was always an icy cold temperature and possessed a snowy white complexion. Her eyes were brown with white flecks in them, like stars Adene would often say to get a flustered smile out of her friend.

"You'll see. I've got a feeling that soon everything will change for the better."

"I wish I could believe you."

Adene draped an arm around her friend in a light hug then went over to the big pile of dishes in the sink. Jim walked in and Pandora looked up at Jim with a face that suggested she wanted to say something. She stood up but grabbed her arm and walked out the door at the last moment. Adene sighed, Pandora had always been very shy and consoling people wasn't a very easy thing for her to do. Especially when that person happened to be a boy she liked and cared deeply about.

"Hey Jimbo."

Jim ignored her and walked passed her to dump the container of dishes in the sink.

"Hey, Jim, I'm not your mom. I'm not gonna give you a lecture I just said hi."

Jim smiled at the corners of his mouth and turned to Adene.

"I hate those cops."

"Well, I hope the ride was worth it. You went to the old construction site I told you _not_ to go to, didn't you?"

"You went solar surfing there before and you weren't caught. Those cops are just giving me a hard time."

"I didn't get caught because I flew over it. Jim…I know that you're going through a rough point in your life. I know how it feels to be stuck in a pit and no matter how hard you try you can't get out."

Absent mindedly Adene brushed her fingertips over the scar that marked her right eye. The scar was a large red line that started at the top of her eyebrow and ended below her eye. Jim watched as Adene's face drooped and his eyes softened.

"But Jimbo, one of these days…you're gonna find a happy medium. Then, you're gonna show those cops and everyone what you're really made of. You just…you can't give up. Come on I'll help you with those dishes."

**A/N- Hey all readers, Hope you liked this chapter. Just a little intro to the story, next chapter will be up in a jiffy. Thank you to all who is reading, constructive criticism is welcomed. Adene is the cover on the story Pandora will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own Treasure Planet. I only own Adene and Pandora.**

Adene lent a hand with the dishes and as soon as they were clean and put away Jim slipped out of the room. Adene noticed but she let him be, he needed his alone time. Pandora was the same way, without her alone time she became very crabby and short tempered and that was never pleasant for anyone. When she heard the soft shuffle of Jim's boots on the roof she departed from the kitchen and walked into the front room of the inn. She lingered near the opening of the door when she discovered Pandora, Sarah, and Delbert all sitting at the table talking.

Despite Adene's emotional drain of the day she walked in and sat at the table with the others. She attempted to listen to the conversation but her mind focused on the window nearest to her where pebbles were falling like raindrops. From the look of the sky there was going to be a heavy rainstorm and small drops of water had already begun to fall.

"I really don't know how you manage it Sarah. Trying to run a business and raise a felon-fellow, fellow like Jim."

"Without these girls I wouldn't even be managing the restaurant."

Sarah smiled fondly at the two girls and each gave her a warm smile. Sarah's smile faded quickly to be replaced with the worry lines from her stress and frustration.

"Jim, with Jim I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since his father left…well, Jim has never recovered."

Adene spared a glance towards the window, the pebbles had stopped falling.

"And you all know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight!"

Adene smiled fondly to herself thinking of all the things that Jim could do that Sarah didn't know. Adene herself was first blown away by the boy's natural gift with machinery. Even she couldn't have pulled that off at eight, in fact, she had tried and ended up going through 25 test models in 3 more years before she finally got it right. When she saw how much passion and love Jim had for it she immediately sat down with Jim and taught him almost everything she knew about machinery. Almost everything, some information was too much to give to a rebellious teenager who like her wanted to try to step his game up every chance he had.

Like the extra rockets to give more speed; very complex and intricate. One wrong calculation and during a ride the whole thing could explode. Tricks like that stayed in her secret book, for her only. Plus, she was a bit selfish with her tricks and was reluctant to show Jim anyway.

"Yet he's…failing at school, he's constantly in trouble and when I speak to him he's like a stranger to me. I don't know...I've tried anything."

Adene passed Sarah a sympathetic glance before a soft crash reached her ears. It might have sounded soft but she could tell that it was a big crash right on the dock. She looked over to Pandora whose ears were slightly twitching back and forth. Pandora looked up at Adene and she motioned to her ears, asking Pandora if she had heard something. Pandora nodded and Adene held up her pointer finger telling Pandora she would be back in a second.

Grabbing one of her brown sailor hats on the way out she snuck unnoticed from the inn to see what crashed outside. As she walked down the pier she could see the black smoke of what she recognized to be a wrecked ship. As Adene came closer she saw Jim but he had someone slung over his shoulder. Adene immediately ran out to Jim.

"Jim what happened?"

"He's hurt, bad. His ship just crashed."

Adene turned to the gasping wheezing salamander, "here give me your other arm."

She grabbed the other arm of the salamander and slowly walked with Jim back to the inn. Something about this didn't sit right with Adene. Especially when she noticed the salamander had a pirate brogue and pirate garb to match it. No ship just crashed out of nowhere with a seriously injured sailor. Something must have been following him; Adene shook off the feeling and focused on getting the injured salamander to the inn.

When they finally reached the door Delbert opened it turning to leave but stopped dead when he saw the two standing in the doorway.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!"

Pandora stood dropping the book she was holding on the floor, "Adene! What in the world?"

"The guys hurt!"

Adene and Jim knelt to the side of the salamander that had fallen to the floor.

"Me chest, lassie."

Adene grabbed the chest that was sitting at her side and pushed it towards the salamander. The salamander took in a few strained breaths and typed in the code to the chest.

"He'll be comin' soon," he muttered as the chest's lock gave away and the top flipped open revealing a spherical object wrapped in cloth and rope.

The salamander took the sphere in his hands and held it to his chest protectively, "can't let them find this."

"Who's coming," Jim asked in an alarmed tone.

The salamander grabbed Jim by his shirt and pulled the boy down so that the boy's ear was level with his mouth.

"The cyborg! Beware the cyborg!"

Adene heard it, Jim of course heard it, and Pandora had heard it. The salamander gave two more straining gasps then fell to the ground dead. Sarah covered her mouth with a small oh, Pandora bit her lip, and Adene sat there solemnly as did Jim. Adene saw Pandora's ears twitch just before a loud rumbling of a ships engine roared through the inn. Adene jumped to her feet and quick as a flash stuffed the sphere into her pocket. Adene mentally cursed herself for not getting the emergency gun from her bedroom the moment she had gotten back to the inn and ran to the window that currently had a soft flower meadow scene on the blinds.

Jim followed close behind and Jim flipped the switch as Adene peeked through the blinds. Adene could just barely make out the outline of a figure holding a…

"What is it," Pandora asked anxiously.

"Shit! We gotta get out of here and fast!"

Adene grabbed Jim and Pandora and pulled them swiftly up the stairs. Jim grabbing Sarah on the way up.

"Delbert," Adene shouted commandingly screamed down to Delbert who was leaning towards the door to see who it was for himself.

Not a moment later a laser blast shot through the door of the inn nearly catching Delbert. Lucky for him he was thin enough and moved out of the way fast enough to avoid the shot.

"I'm with Adene on this one," Delbert shouted running after them quick as a flash.

From below the five could hear a few more shots knocking down some metal from the kitchen. Then they heard the scuffling and yell of the men below the stairs searching every corner of the inn. Delbert pushed open the far window of the hall and shouted out to Delilah. The men were quickly heading upstairs and Adene and Jim who had been watching the stairs looked fearfully to the window where Delbert was trying to coax Pandora and Sarah to jump.

"Don't worry girls; I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three."

"Jim they're coming!"

Jim grabbed Adene by the hand and the two went sprinting at the window.

"Three!"

All five of them went tumbling down into the small carriage. Aden managed to land on the far left, Delbert beside her, Sarah on the far right, and Pandora landed in Jim's lap. Adene would have been having a good laugh had it not been for the fact they were running for their lives as their home was being swallowed by flames. Pandora lied against Jim lightheaded and Adene noticed instantly and asked her if she was alright. She waved her off but Adene told Delbert to drive faster anyway to get more of a cool breeze for Pandora. Pandora didn't do well in heat, even if the fire hadn't reached her the temperature of it was enough to make her ill possibly even kill her.

Jim had an arm draped around Pandora worriedly and Pandora had her eyed tightly shut and her ears were drooping at the tips. Adene turned her gaze to Sarah who was cradling her head in hands and on the brink of a total breakdown. Adene turned her dismal gaze out onto the open space as the rain pounded against the ground, if her hope had been low before it was shattered now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own Treasure Planet. I only own the characters Adene and Pandora.**

**A/N-The cover of the story is Pandora; I changed it from Adene who was the cover before. I'll get a link to Adene as soon as I can but my computer acting a little funny every time I try to upload something. But it will be up as soon as I can manage it.**

Adene was depressed. Thankful but depressed. Adene continued to remind herself that even if their home was burning or already burned to the ground, at least none of them were hurt, the closest they got was Pandora's heat issue but one pack of ice later and she was right as rain. Adene was lazing in the armchair nearest to the window staring into the night sky. She loved space but she knew of the dangers it carried on its winds. Tonight they received some of the worst it had to offer. Adene had been tapping her finger on the still wrapped sphere that lay in her pocket for some time, the cause of this whole mess. She had lost track of time as she traced all the constellations with her eyes.

Adene had to admit that Delbert had it pretty good. He owned a mansion passed down from his family from generation to generation. All of his family members had been great scientists and philosophers all of whom pictures hung on the walls. An addition he had added to it was the astronomy tower built into the side of the building with the giant telescope peeking up at the stars. They were in the living room which was filled to the ceiling with books, all stacked and cramped together to create huge mountains. Adene smiled when, despite their close escape and position, Pandora's eyes lit up at the site of so many books. Delbert of course told her to help herself and soon enough Pandora was reading alone in the corner her legs pulled tightly to her chest.

Pandora had been silent since they arrived and it didn't surprise Adene or Jim at all. Although, Jim still showed a tiny bit of worry for her. Pandora's defense mechanism was silence and isolation. She liked to be alone after a situation like this. It gave her time to calm down and sort things out in her mind.

"We could use a bit of that Adene humor right now."

Adene smirked and gave Jim an amused glance before staring out the window again.

"I don't think anyone is in the mood for a comedy act Jim."

"They look like they sure need a laugh to me."

Adene looked around at the quiet and dead the room and her shoulders slumped and the corners of her mouth tightened.

Delbert came in through one of the giant doors and walked over to Sarah.

"I just spoke with the constabulary. Those blackguard pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground."

Jim grabbed a blanket from one of the many piles of books and draped across his mother's shoulders. Jim opened his mouth to speak but thinking better of it turned and trudged away back towards Adene.

"Ahem. Well, those pirates went through a whole lot of trouble just to find that package. I wonder what is was, that they were all so keen on finding."

Adene reached into her pocket and feeling curiosity overtake her opened the wrapping on the sphere. It was a golden ball with strange markings covering the whole thing. As soon as she saw it Adene had a pretty good idea what it was. While she was still a sailor she had heard many tales about maps that were machines rather than the old fashion paper ones. She wasn't completely sure but she had a strong feeling that it was indeed a map. Especially since pirates had burned down the inn searching for it. If pirates went through all that trouble this sphere had to be of some value. She began to observe and explore the sphere tracing the lines of the sphere until she came across the circular ones. By accident her finger slipped and pressed the button in. Adene's eyes widened and her heart sped up.

"Jimbo, come over here," Adene whispered excitedly.

Jim slightly confused with her sudden change of mood slunk over to her. She showed him the sphere and Jim's eyes widened with curiosity.

"This is what those dogs were after."

Adene turned the sphere in her hand to the pushed in button and Jim stared at it inquisitively. Adene tried pressing a few more buttons some went down others didn't but after the fourth button all of them sunk in. Both Adene and Jim grinned but when Adene couldn't do anything more to the sphere she gave it to the eager Jim. Jim looked the sphere over and began to roll it in his hands. When one of the sides spun they both grinned with eyes alight with the thrill of discovery. Jim, as if he had down it his whole life, spun the ball and in one click it opened and a green light flooded the room. Every occupant jumped to their feet and stared as a green hologram filled the entire space of the room.

Adene smiled, it was a map. A very complex and cool looking one at that. The latitude and longitude lines covered the top and in between floated all the planets and galaxies.

"It's a map," Delbert exclaimed.

Pandora stepped out to go near her friends until she spotted a particular planet and rushed up to it.

"This is us! This is Montressor!"

She gently touched it with the tip of her finger and the whole map shuddered then took off running through planets and galaxies that Delbert listed off even though Adene already knew most of them. The map finally stopped at a large green planet with two rings surrounding it covered with the same markings as the map.

"What's this? Why, it's-it's."

"Treasure Planet," Jim said with eyes nearly about to burst with excitement.

"No!"

"That's Treasure Planet!"

Delbert wiped his glasses before placing them back on his face.

"Flint's trove the loot of a thousand worlds? Do you know what this means?"

Adene snuck behind Jim with a smile rivaling his. She grabbed the sphere tossing it in her hand as she could feel another adventure in the Etherium approaching.

"It's means that all that treasure is merely a boat ride away."

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers. He'd be able to experience," at that second in the middle of Delbert's speech Adene spun the sphere back and the map disappeared, "woo! What just happened?"

Adene tossed the sphere to Jim caught it and held it as if it was the most precious object he had ever touched.

"Mom this is it! This is the answer to all our problems."

"Jim, there is absolutely no way!"

"Don't you remember all those stories?"

"That all they ever were Jim! Stories!"

Adene snuck behind Jim laying a hand on his shoulder, her eyes huge and nearly crazed with the excitement.

"Those pirates would not have gone through all that trouble unless this was a genuine map to Treasure Planet! Sarah! This is a one in a life time opportunity! We've stumbled across one of, if not the, greatest finds in sailor history! If we bring that back we'd be the most famous people in the entire universe! Not to mention the money. We could be living twice as great as Delbert is!"

Pandora feeling the excitement of the moment came to Adene's side and said, "Think of the impact it would have on the scientific community!"

Adene grinned and draped an arm around Pandora's shoulder looking up hopefully at Sarah.

"With that treasure we could rebuild the Benbow one-hundred times over," Jim added.

"Well, this is…It's just! Oh my! Delbert, would you please explain to these three how ridiculous this is?"

"It's totally preposterous! Traversing the entire galaxy alone."

Adene rolled her eyes holding back a growl of annoyance.

"Hello, experienced sailor over here. I've been through over half the galaxy! If anyone more qualified to take this journey it would be me and then I would watch Jim and Pandora, and yes you're coming Pandora."

Pandora looked away with a small smile on her face. Jim rolled his eyes at Delbert but grinned hopefully when Adene made her point.

"Delbert is the only one in this room talking with some sense!"

"It would be preposterous, but I'm going with you," Delbert said pulling out a bag.

"Delbert," Sarah yelled.

Adene turned to Delbert and gave him the biggest grin she had ever given him before. She smiled victoriously as Delbert scrambled and grabbed necessary items for the trip. Adene knew that no one that had at least a little bit of curiosity in his bones could turn down an opportunity like this.

"I'll use my saving's to finance the expedition. I'll commission a ship; hire a captain and a crew!"

"You can't be serious," Sarah yelled up to Delbert who was at the top of a book mountain tossing his toothbrush into his bag.

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is, screaming, Go Delbert, Go Delbert!"

Adene overjoyed more than anything that she was finally going to get back out into space, all her friends were coming, and they were going to go on the expedition that any sailor would have given his right arm for joined in Delbert's little happy dance and yelled along with him.

"Go Delbert, it's your birthday! It's your-"

"Okay! Okay, you are all grounded!"

Everyone went quiet and looked to the floor. Pandora although she wasn't as nearly as excited as Jim or Pandora looked the most guilty. Sarah grabbed her neck and sighed. Adene nudged Jim and motioned her head towards Sarah.

"Mom, look…"

Jim sighed and looked up at his mother with honest apology, "I know that I keep messing everything up, and I know that I've let you, all of you down."

Sarah's expression softened a great deal and Adene smiled and laid a hand on Jim's shoulder giving him a warm forgiving smile.

"But this is my chance to make it up to all of you. I'm gonna set things right."

Adene glanced over to Pandora who looked touched and was smiling lovingly over at Jim, that is, until she caught Adene smiling at her and turned a deep scarlet and looked away.

"Sarah? Mhmm, if I may."

Sarah went over to Delbert and Adene stood on her tiptoes and cupped her ears to hear what he was saying.

"You said yourself, you've tried everything!"

Adene snuck between them and laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"There are a lot of other things that are crueler than a few character building months in space."

Sarah stared deeply at Adene and sighed, "Are you telling me this because you know that it's the right thing," Sarah laid a hand under Adene's and lifted her chin, "Or because you want to go back out into space."

She looked over at Delbert then at her friends and folded her hands together, "I really want to go back and take them out and show them…_and _it's the right thing."

Sarah looked over to Pandora and Jim her eyes showing her confliction.

"Jim…I don't want to lose you. Or any of you,' Sarah said giving the girls and Delbert a worried and motherly gaze.

Jim grabbed his mother's hand, "Mom, you won't. I'll make you proud."

"We all will," Pandora added giving Sarah one of her sweetest smiles.

Sarah sighed and stood a little straighter, "All right, you all can go on one condition."

"What? I mean what is it you need?"

Sarah smiled at Adene, "You can all go as long as Adene keeps an eye on you."

"Oh that's it! I was going to do that anyway!"

Adene stood by her friends wrapping them in her hugs.

"Well, ahem, there we are then! We'll begin preparations at once. Soon we'll be off to the spaceport."

Less than a week later everything was in place and ready. They all packed the necessary supplies: Pandora it was her books, a toothbrush, hairbrush, and some pants since Adene had warned her that most of the crew would probably be men and the ruffled skirt she wore would draw their attention likes ants to sugar, Jim packed an extra pair of clothes his own toothbrush, and Adene packed only a toothbrush and the map that sat in her pocket. In what seemed like no time at all they were all sitting in the shuttle ships to the spaceport.

Adene was extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Not because of the shuttle ship but of Delbert. Before they had left he went out and bought this ridiculous looking suit that was mustard yellow and was as clunky as rusted gears. He was wearing it and for an experienced sailor, even if she was a woman, to be seen with that it was a pretty big embarrassment. Although, it did give her a chance to laugh at Delbert without being scolded by Pandora. Pandora herself was wearing a pair of jeans but her regular shirt and some fingerless gloves. She looked extremely out of her element and nervous. Adene scooted closer to her friend and nudged her with her arm.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

"What about?"

"Well, I've never been sailing before, and I've been reading up on it and all the accidents that can happen and the incidents with women on a ship filled with men-"

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down there. Panda, as long as I'm here that's not gonna happen. You've just gotta show the other men that you can't be messed around with. Besides you've got Jim, who I know would stand up for you if that ever happened. You've got nothing to worry about. Trust me, when we finally get up there and you see the beauty of the Etherium it will all be worth it."

Pandora smiled but Adene could tell she still felt weak.

"Don't feel bad for feeling nervous. I was nervous the first time I sailed. I stuck out like a sore thumb, the only reason I got on my first voyage was because I knew so much about space from my reading and studies."

Pandora looked up hopefully, "You really think I'll be okay?"

"I know you'll be okay. Your one of the smartest and strongest willed people I know. You just have to learn to speak out a little more. That's the only thing you got to worry about. If you feel nervous just hang around either Jim or me and we'll be fine."

Pandora smiled and Adene smiled back, "You wanna play I spy?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'll go first."

Adene pretended to look around the shuttle for something, "Okay, I've got something. I spy with my little eye something big, clumsy, and yellow."

Pandora glared at Adene and punched her playfully on her shoulder while Adene only laughed. Jim from the corner chuckled a bit under his breath as he looked out the window at the empty space of the Etherium.

"You enjoy the view, Jimbo?"

"Yeah it's awesome. I've never seen the Etherium this close before."

"If you think it's a close view now, wait till you see it from the ship. There's nothing that compare's to the view of the etherium when you get on a ship. Much better than the view from Delbert's telescope."

Delbert turned about to defend his trusty and sophisticated telescope when the shuttle came to a stop. Adene felt the familiar rush of excitement she always got when about to start a voyage and leapt to her feet.

"Well, kids, this is it. Let's go and find that ship."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Treasure Planet. I only own the two characters Adene and Pandora.**

Adene nearly ran out of the shuttle and Jim and Pandora were eager to follow. To Adene's great annoyance however Delbert was half as fast as they were lugging the huge metal suit around.

"Kids! Kids wait for me!"

Adene hunched over and groaned.

"Can we just leave him? He'd catch up, sometime."

Pandora just nudged her with a small smile on her face. Jim chuckled and sighed.

From behind the kids could hear Delbert exciting the shuttle. He pressed a button on the suit so that the glass lid came up. To be honest it looked more like a scuba suit than a sailing suit.

"Well, kids this should be a wonderful opportunity to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds…well contempt. But, in our case-"

"Delbert, buddy, let's just find the ship."

Adene walked off with Jim in tow and Pandora stared up at Delbert whose helmet fell back onto his fallen face. Pandora smiled and pulled Delbert arm reminding him they needed to catch up. Adene and Jim walked through the crowded spaceport. Jim who had never been exposed to this type of environment before was having a hard time not bumping in to people due to he was too busy looking around at everybody. Adene on the other hand weaved through the crowd like water through a strainer. She tried asking a few people where the ship was but everyone brushed her off. Adene was becoming very irritated by that point and despite her pride she asked Jim to ask someone where the R.L.S. Legacy was located since nobody seemed to care when she asked.

The two stopped at two workers fixing a window one was a robot and the other was a short furry creature that to us would resemble Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street.

"Hey, could you guys tell us where the R.L.S. Legacy is?"

"Second berth on your right," the robot yelled from atop the ladder.

"You can't miss it."

Pandora and Delbert came up after that and the two quickly looked away after catching sight of Delbert.

"It's the suit isn't it?"

"How could you tell?"

Jim chuckled at that and Adene gave him a wink.

"I should have never listened to that pushy two headed sales woman. This one said it fit, that one said it was my color, I didn't know what to do I get so flustered."

Adene and Jim had been staring at one of the ships when Delbert still ranting on bumped into them earning a glare from each one.

"Oh, kids. This is our ship! The R.L.S. Legacy!"

All three of them let out an awed whoa as they gazed up at the magnificent ship.

"I've got to hand it to you Delbert, she's a beauty."

Jim and Adene rushed forward and climbed the board to the ship while Pandora, still feeling rather nervous stayed behind with Delbert.

"How cool is this?"

Jim, who was too busy looking over the ship didn't notice that, was walking towards somebody until he knocked into them. It turned out to be a flatulent and it didn't seem very happy that Jim's boot print was on his skin. Adene had never seen a flatulent before but she had heard of them. She was never to weirded out with how creatures she had met along her travels looked but this thing was freaky. It was squid like in the fact that it had various tentacles coming out of it back and had four tentacles for arms, but it had a trunk like nose made up of five or six tentacles, and then it had two eyes perched on strands of skin.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean-"

Jim was cut off by a serious of flatulent sounds and fighting motions that the flatulent performed. When he was done Adene had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when she looked over at Jim and his hair was sticking up in odd places and his face was twisted in a grimace.

Delbert and Pandora got on the ship a few seconds before the flatulent finished his raging.

Delbert stood next to Jim and said, "Allow me to handle this."

He then executed his own series of flatulent sounds and when he was finished the flatulent chuckled and waved his tentacles. Adene and Jim both grinned at Delbert and Pandora merely smiled seeing that she already knew that Delbert knew how to speak Flatula.

"I'm fluent in flatula Jim, took two years of it in high school."

Delbert gave one more raspberry to the flatulent before walking off.

"Flatula, cool."

Adene, Pandora, and Jim followed Delbert who was walking toward a very big and tall stone man.

"Good morning captain. Everything shipshape?"

Adene could tell by the man's uniform that although he had authority he wasn't the captain, but she allowed Delbert to think what he wanted and stayed quiet.

"Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft."

They all looked above them and watched as a cat woman swung in gracefully from above. Delbert's helmet fell again, Jim gave an amazed look, Pandora stared wistfully, and Adene was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bravo!"

Adene clapped her hands and the boys and Pandora gave her looks but the captain gave her a small smile and calculating look.

When she noticed the looks she stopped, "What, it was a great landing!"

"Mr. Arrow I've checked this miserable ship from stems to stern and as usual…its spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me captain."

The captain turned to come face to face with Delbert. Her green eyes widened and she held her chin thoughtfully before asking, "Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume."

"Well, I-I."

"Hello," tha captain knocked on the glass of his helmet, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can! Stop that banging!"

The doctor then struggled to pull the glass lid off with no success.

"If I may, Doctor, this works so much better when its right way up and plugged in. Lovely there you go."

Delbert was becoming more and more irritated and flustered at the captain as he grabbed the cord and lifted his helmet off.

"If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging."

The captain completely ignored Delbert's annoyance and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm Captain Amelia. Late of a short run-in's with the Protean Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer Mr. Arrow: sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true."

"Please captain."

"Oh, shut up Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it."

Pandora and Adene were making already their impressions of the captain. Pandora was annoyed with the captain's attitude and had a feeling she wasn't going to like her much. Adene on the other hand, was actually impressed with her. Adene knew only too well what women faced when sailing and the fact the Captain Amelia became a captain earned Adene's respect. Adene was still a little irritated by the Captain's bragging and show-off attitude but she would be lying if she said she didn't like her.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt this, lovely banter, may I introduce to you Jim Hawkins, Adene Cosmo, and Pandora Wind? Adene and Jim, you see are the ones who found the treas-"

Adene would have elbowed Delbert had he not been wearing a metal suit but it was not needed anyway. The captain grabbed Delbert's muzzle silencing him with a, "Doctor, please!"

She looked around at the other crew members and they had all stopped at the mere sound of treasure but continued on with their work.

"I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

The four followed the captain to the stateroom. When all had filed in the captain locked the door behind them.

"Doctor. To mule and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic and I mean that in a very carrying way."

Adene thought to herself, "Man and I thought I was blunt and mean to Delbert."

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness I've gotten-"

Once again Amelia brushed of Delbert's indignation and cut him off.

"May I see the map please?"

Delbert turned to Jim and added and Jim turned to Adene. Adene looked at the captain then reached into her pocket and tossed her the map.

Amelia caught it easily and her eyes widened as she stared at the golden ball.

"Fascinating."

She gave one more glance to the Adene and Jim then to Pandora and walked to the cupboard on the far corner.

"Mr. Hawkins in the future you and your friends will address me as either captain or ma'am is that clear?"

Jim rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

"Yes mam," was Pandora's soft response.

"Aye, captain," was Adene's, although she said it loud and clear.

When Jim still didn't answer Amelia called out, "Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That will do."

The captain locked the safe and stuffed the key into her thigh high boots.

"Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect. Zip your howling screamer."

"Captain, I assure you, I-"

Once again, for the hundredth time that day the captain cut Delbert off. And Adene could tell that Delbert was not happy with her attitude towards him at all.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew _you_ hired. They're…how did I describe them Arrow I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am."

"There you go. Poetry."

Delbert becoming quite fed up begins to make an argument, "Now see here!"

"Doctor I would love to chat. Tea, cakes, the whole shebang, but, I've got a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort the two gentlemen down to the galley straight away while I have a word with the two ladies. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

Jim who had been playing with a pendulum turned at the captains words.

"What? The cook?"

Mr. Arrow lead the two of them out of the room leaving Pandora and Adene alone with the Captain.

"I'll be honest with you I wasn't expecting another woman on the ship let alone two. With all the dangers of sailing with women on-board and whatnot."

"Begging your pardon captain but I've been sailing before so I know why you are so worried. I assure that I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"What about you friend there, is she as qualified as yourself?"

"Well, no but I'll be keeping a watchful eye on her and she'll be staying with someone on the ship at all times."

"Even so, it would be a comfort to me if you slept away from the other men and in the room near mine. I would also prefer you to eat alone and not with the other men. I do not trust this crew and although I have no doubt that you are well experienced I am afraid that no amount of experience will help you if you have 30 grown men all surrounding you."

"Aye captain."

"If you ever need anything do not hesitate to come see me. I just wish to remind you to keep on guard."

"Ma'am, what are me and Adene supposed to do on the ship?"

He captain tapped her chin with her claw, "I suppose you could also work for Mr. Silver. Miss Cosmo what are your skills on a ship?"

"Well, I know how to open and read the map; I was usually employed as mechanic and worked as cabin help when I wasn't performing maintenance."

"It's decided then. You will carry out those duties and when not working on the ship you will be working with Mr. Silver."

"Yes, Captain."

"You may leave now. I'll be out in a minute to start the launch."

Adene and Pandora scrambled out of the captain quarters and ran down to the deck.

"Where's the galley?"

Adene searched over the deck until she found the galleys opening.

"There it is."

The two ran down the stairs and right into Mr. Arrow.

"Sorry! Sorry Mr. Arrow! I didn't see you we were coming down so fast."

"Quite alright."

Mr. Arrow allowed the two to walk pass him and Adene and Pandora went to Jim's side.

"We didn't miss anything did we?"

"What's there to miss?"

"Mr. Silver," Mr. Arrow shouted out to the man whistling in the corner.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, Sir," the man greeted showing the front half of his face.

Adene stepped back a little at the sight of him. She had seen other Ursids before but she had never seen one up close. This guy was huge! He had to be at least 8 ft. tall! He had a belly but Adene could tell that the guy was very strong. He had a huge smile and his teeth had a space in the very front. His voice was laced heavily with sailor brogue showing how long he had been sailing for. He had a red bandana tied around his head with hair escaping the sides of it and in his left ear hung a gold hoop earring.

"Bringin' such fine-lookin' distinguished gents and lovely ladies to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I would have tucked in me shirt."

Mr. Silver laughed and Adene gasped. All the limbs on his right side were cybernetic implants including his eye. They whirred and clicked softly in the awkward silence of the room. Adene had not yet forgotten the warning of Billy Bones or of the destruction of her home and Sarah's business. Suspicion rose in her heart but she also kept in mind not to be to suspicious lest it be some other innocent cyborg cook.

Beside her she heard Jim whisper 'a cyborg'. She saw out of the corner of her eye Pandora cling onto Jim and Jim holding her with one arm. Adene, even with her suspicions, couldn't help her fascination as the gears clicked and whirred from Silver's eye, arm, and leg. Every part was linked with his nerves, it had to be. Otherwise Silver wouldn't be able to control them as he did.

"May I introduce, Dr. Doppler? The financier of our voyage."

Delbert stepped forward and gave a little bow. Silver turned and his eye went red as a laser shot out of it and traveled down Delbert's suit.

"Love the outfit doc."

"Um thank you," Delbert covered himself as the laser traveled lower, "Love the eye. Um, these young kids are: Jim, Adene, and Pandora."

He pushed the kids forward and Silver held out his cybernetic arm. All three of them backed away as the five fingers were all sharp blades and pointy things. Pandora hid behind Jim and peeked over his shoulder.

Adene pricked her finger on one of the blades, "sharp."

Silver looked down and switched the blades with the regular hand and held it out for them with a smile. Jim glared at it suspiciously and Pandora stayed hidden behind Jim. Adene being the one thinking broader took his hand and gave it a good shake before releasing it.

"Nice to meet you, Silver. Or do you prefer Mr. Silver?"

"Silver be workin' just fine, lass. Your little friend over there seems ta be scared o' me?"

"She's just a little shy."

"Are you afraid o' me lass?"

Adene shrugged, "Not too much. I think your cybernetic parts are cool."

"Well, some are put off by this hunk o' hardware," Silver said as he cut four crawfish that were hanging from the ceiling down onto the counter.

The blade switched again as he hummed and sliced the crawfish into a pan next to him on the counter in fluid and skillful motions. The blade changed into an axe like blade and he sliced three vegetables that Adene recognized as Bonzabeast. His motions were quick and when he reached the ends of the vegetables he pretended to cut his hand off and pulled it out of his sleeve with a chuckle. It was cheesy but to Adene who was a sucker for cheesy jokes giggled a little under her breath. She could feel Jim's stare on her and she could tell he was not happy with the kindness she was showing Silver. Even if it was just saying hello.

"These gears have been tough getting' used to, but they do come in mighty hand from time to time," Silver explained as he picked up three egg looking things, Adene couldn't tell, and squeezed the guts into the pan. The metal claws turned to a flamethrower and he placed the pan over the flame and dumped the whole thing into the pot in the middle of the kitchen. To top it off he sprinkled some seasoning then took an experimental taste.

"Mmm," he poured the stuff into four bowls and carried them over to them, "Here now, have a taste of me famous Bonzabeast stew."

They all took the bowls even Pandora who had snuck out from behind Jim's back when she saw Adene socializing with Silver. Delbert sniffed at his stew and took a few licks at it.

"Mmm, delightfully tangy, yet robust."

"Old family recipe."

Delbert bent his head to take another lick when an eyeball surfaced at the top of his stew. Pandora jumped a little at the sight and Adene grimaced.

"Ahh!"

"In fact, that was part of the old family!"

Delbert sighed in relief while Silver laughed heartily and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Just kiddin' Doc," Silver said picking the eye from the stew and popping it into his mouth swallowing it whole. Adene faintly wondered if it had been a real eye.

"I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder," Silver said nudging Jim's side with a wink, "Go on Jimbo, have a swig."

Adene lifted the bowl to her lips, Jim and Pandora watching and swallowed a good mouthful. It was wonderful, it did have this tang to it but it had this flavor that Adene fell in love with immediately. She lowered the bowl licking her lips and after a few seconds lifted the bowl and downed the rest hungrily.

"Compliment's to the chef! This is great! You guys got to try this!"

Silver chuckled and Pandora encouraged by Adene took a tiny sip.

"Eh, it's okay."

"Okay? It's awesome! What's wrong with yours?"

"Hello, ice powers," Pandora said making a snowflake appear on her finger, "I'm not into spicy or hot foods. It's too tangy."

"Fair enough…can I have yours?"

Pandora rolled her eyes with a small smile and handed the bowl over to Adene who immediately started to chug it down. The bowl was empty in less than ten seconds.

Jim was giving her the look and she looked back and wiped her mouth, "What? I haven't eaten anything today other than this. Go on Jim try it, it's great."

Jim lifted the spoon looking hesitant at the brown stew that to him resembled brown sludge. He lifted it unenthusiastically to his lips about to close his lips around it when the spoon swallowed the stew, turned pink, and grew a pair of eyes. Jim gasped and stared at the spoon alarmed. Jim dropped the spoon and it turned into a floating pink blob with eyes. It giggled and smiled up at Jim and Jim stared back amazed as it turned into a straw and ate all of his stew.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding."

Morph fell to the bottom of Jim's bowl and lifted two little stubs to pull his eyes over the rim of the bowl. It belched then grinned up with the most adorable smile Adene had ever seen. Adene's heart melted right there.

Morph flew out of the bowl and snuggled against Jim's face before flying in front of his eyes.

"What is that thing?"

Morph repeated Jim in a high pitched version of his voice. Jim tapped Morph and he split in a dozen parts before morphing into a perfect replica of Jim that stood on his finger and copied his every move.

"He's a morph," Pandora exclaimed excitedly, "I've read about them before. Their shape shifters that can morph into anything."

Morph changed back into his pink self and licked Jim's cheek. He flew to Pandora and rubbed against her cheek eliciting a giggle from her. He flew up to Adene and Adene grabbed Morph in between her hands and began to tickle the little pink blob.

"Well he's the cutest little shape shifter I've ever seen. You were hungry weren't you? That was a lot of stew for a little guy like you."

Morph giggled and wriggled in her hands. Adene finally stopped after a minute and let morph go. He flew up into the air and rubbed against her cheek giggling and smiling, he licked her cheek and rubbed her for a bit more before flying over to Silver.

"Where did you find him?"

"I rescued the little shape shifter on Proteus One," Morph began to snuggle up against Silver's cheek and Silver held him up with one of his fingers, "aw, ya took a shine to me. We've been together ever since. Right? Oh, nice boy…"

Silver turned and walked into the kitchen cooing and cuddling with his Morph. Adene thought that it was adorable, Pandora was less than touched, and Jim was downright glaring at the cyborg.

"Were about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?"

Everyone gave him a look for that.

"You could just have easily said yes," Adene reminded.

"I'll follow you."

Jim turned to follow Delbert but was held back by Mr. Arrow.

"Mr. Hawkins, Miss Cosmo, and Miss Wind will stay here. In your charge Mr. Silver."

Silver, who had been eating a spoonful of the Bonzabeast stew, sucked in a breath and choked on the stew. He coughed and punched his chest before wiping his mouth with a, "Begging your pardon sir, but-"

"Captain's orders! See to it that the three are kept busy."

Jim and Silver immediately began to protest but when Mr. Arrow walked off without another word they both slumped and rubbed their eyes.

"So, the Captain's put the three of yeh with me, eh?"

"Whatever," was Jim's response.

"Not exactly. The captain put me on engine maintenance and when I'm not doing that I'm with you. Pandora and Jim are yours full time though."

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a cap'n?"

Silver went back to the counter and started to cut some more things up. Jim turned to Adene with an angry expression.

"What?"

"Why are you being so nice to him? He's a cyborg!"

Adene rolled her eyes, "One because we don't know he's the cyborg that the salamander warned us about, and two because if he is we don't want him to be suspicious of us. Here, Jim let me take care of it."

Adene patted Jim's shoulder and walked over to the boiling pot in the middle of the room. Morph flew onto her shoulder and she laughed and rubbed the top of his head. She looked to her side and found a big barrel of Purps.

"Hey Purps! I love Purps!"

Adene grabbed one and took a bite out of it, "Mmm, just like the one's back home on Montressor. You want a piece Morph?"

Adene broke off a piece and held it up to Morph who took in and started to nibble at it in the most adorable way.

"Speaking of home, you've ever been to Montressor before?"

"I can't says I have lassie."

"That's too bad. Jim, Pandora, and I used to use Purps all the time at our inn. Very popular especially for juice. I remember that Mrs. Dunwiddie yelling for refill after refill of purp juice. Got so annoyed with her once I wanted to pour the purp juice over her head. Actually...come to think of it… Before we left this old guy came into our inn, asked us if we had seen a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm, it seemed important too. I felt bad that we had to brush him off. I can't remember his name… Hey Jimbo! What was the old salamander's name?"

"Billy Bones."

"That's what it was! That name sound familiar?"

Silver poured a pot of boiling water into a huge bowl, "Bones? Bones," Silver repeated dragging out the syllables as he thought.

"Mm-mmm, t'ain't ringin' any bells," Silver said bringing the bowl over to the counter Adene was leaning on and dropping it there, "must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborg's roaming this port."

From above all four heard the yell of Mr. Arrow informing the crew to prepare for cast off. Adene smiled until Silver gently pushed her from the counter.

"Off with ya, lass, take Jimbo and that Pandora of yours and watch the launch. There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for ya afterwards."

Adene smiled and gave Morph, who was still sitting on her shoulder finishing the last of the Purp slice, one more little pat before grabbed her friend's hands and dragging them up the stairs of the galley. They never noticed the glance Silver gave them as they climbed up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Treasure Planet. I only own my two characters Adene and Pandora.**

The three ran above deck stopping abruptly to avoid a head on collision with the moving traffic. Adene unfazed by the traffic weaved through the bustling crew over to the left side of the ship near the rope ladder that stretched high to the sails. Adene peered over the side of the ship to stare dreamily at the seagulls flying past. Adene could faintly hear the captain talking with Arrow then Arrows loud orders to the men on the ship. Adene watched the sail fall and the solar sails begin taking in the solar rays to charge the main power gauge. Adene smiled as she watched Jim run across the ship to stare at everything.

As the ship begun to rise Adene ran to Jim's side and grabbed his shoulder. She gave him a grin and wiggled her eyebrows excitedly.

"Wait till you feel this Jim."

"Feel what?"

Jim soon found out as the ship rose higher and gravity was lost. Aden began making little flips in the air swimming through it with ease. Faintly the captains voice could be heard and Adene position herself for the fall when the artificial gravity would be activated. The flatulent engaged the artificial gravity and everyone came plummeting to the deck. Jim and Adene landed gracefully on the deck Pandora who was up with Delbert stumbled a little but otherwise made the landing and Delbert came crashing onto the deck with a loud clank and the the sound of crunching and denting metal. Adene heard the captain direct the helm man closely followed by Arrows order of 'take her away!'

"Get ready Jim were gonna take off. Pandora, hold onto something!"

Pandora grabbed the side of the upper deck and Adene gave her a thumb up. The ships hydraulics whirred to life and Adene barely shouted out, "Delbert, brace yourself," before the whole ship took off. Adene heard Delbert fly across the deck and smash into the wall and she couldn't help but laugh a little. Jim had already moved across the deck to the rope ladder and Adene smiled. The ship was soon heading its way onto the Etherium and Adene looked off the left side of the ship to see the hundreds galactic Orcus swimming and singing through the air.

Pandora grinned down at Adene and Adene grinned back and ran up to the second deck to pull Pandora down the steps over to Jim for a better view.

"What did I tell ya? Nothing can beat a view like this."

Adene swung herself onto the rope ladder up to Jim. Adene motioned for Pandora to come up with them but she stayed rooted to where she was. Adene smiled with a small shake of her head and looked back out onto the Orcus and began to make a series of high pitched singing sounds in the back of her throat. The Orcus reacted by singing louder and coming nearer to the side of the boat. They never got close enough to touch it but they did come close enough to hear the singing sound. One came close enough to Adene so that she could reach a hand out and gently stroke its soft skin. Jim did the same and Pandora even stretched her arm out for a little touch. Adene pulled back her hand and ceased her singing and the Orcus slowly retreated but stayed closer to the ship than they had been before. Jim watched in amazement as they flew beside under and over the ship.

"I didn't know you spoke Orcus," Pandora asked teasingly.

"You pick up a thing or two in space." Adene and Pandora giggled and Jim gave a smile half listening to the conversation while the other half of his attention was drawn to the amazing view of the Etherium and the Orcus.

"Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus!"

Delbert took out a camera from his suit and poised it over one of the Orcus with a yell of 'smile' but he failed to notice he was hanging off the edge over its blowhole.

"Delbert I'd back up if I were you!"

The captain also gave her warning but Delbert failed to listen and ended up getting sprayed then snapping the picture afterwards. Adene shook her head chuckling and Pandora covered her mouth with a giggle. Adene heard the faint clicking and whirring of gears and the faint clomp and step of someone coming above deck.

Adene turned, hanging her right side off the rope ladder, to watch Silver walk over the deck to look up at the captain.

"Ah, 'tis a grand day for sailin', Cap'n. And look at yeh! You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint."

Silver took his hat off and gave the captain a grin and as deep as a bow as his cyborg leg allowed while Adene rolled her eyes and smirked from the rope ladder. Yep, he was definitely a sailor.

"You can keep that kind of flimflammery for your spaceport floozies Silver."

Silvers face drooped like a hound dog and Adene smiled a little. Pandora was blushing, probably at the mention of the spaceport floozies and Adene gave her a little push with her foot to which Pandora glared annoyed but Adene smiled back cheekily. Jim didn't seem to be paying attention to the rest of them at all which Adene was totally okay with. It was his first voyage after all.

Morph morphed into the captain and repeated spaceport floozies while shaking his hips playfully. Adene giggled and so did Pandora but Silver was quick to put a stop to it and tucked Morph into his hat.

"You cut me to the quick, Cap'n. I speaks nothin' but me heart at all times."

Morph murmured something and tried to fly out from under the hat but Silver pushed the hat back onto his head with a chuckle.

The Captain seemed less than persuaded and practically rolled her eyes at the cyborg. Adene, who had been around this kind of behavior before, thought it was actually kind of cute. The other sailors who she had seen flirting were kind of dirty and not so smart in the brain; but, Silver seemed to just be giving her an honest, if not playful, compliment. He did have this charm to him especially with that grin of his. Adene couldn't help but smile. Pandora was still sort of blushing partly because she wasn't used to any romantics of any sort.

"Um, by the way, aren't those two your cabin help whose aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?"

"Yeah it…oh. A momentary aberration Cap'n, soon to be addressed. Jimbo!"

Jim sung to the left side hanging his left side off the side of the rope ladder and stared at Silver. Pandora folded her hands and looked to the ground still uncomfortable around Silver. Adene the ever observant hopped down from the ladder in a quick jump and stood beside Pandora and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Pandora smiled and Adene gave her a little shove and a playful smile.

"I've got two new friends I'd like you three ta meet."

Jim looked around expectant someone to be there and Adene rolled her eyes already aware of what he was going to say.

"Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket!"

Silver laughed heartily and Adene rolled her eyes, "Wow, didn't see that coming."

"Yippee."

"I know huh, this must be the happiest day in my whole life."

Pandora giggled and Jim smiled.

"Alright, let's get to work."

A few minutes later each of them had a mop and each were mopping the deck with a sour expression on their face even Adene who was used to this kind of work.

"Yeah, I've got your Mr. Mop," Jim muttered.

A huge bulking alien with two sets of abs and arms came walking by and practically flung Jim into the side of the boat. The alien turned around and growled in a low voice, "watch it twerp," then walked off. Jim brushed it off quickly and got back to work. Pandora who was on the other side of the ship was listening to three aliens talking in hushed whispers. She couldn't help but stare at them and one of them noticed it and signaled the others to stop talking. Pandora looked away embarrassed but couldn't help but glance back.

"What are you lookin' at weirdo?"

The head of the third guy crawled off the body and the body grew a face and said, "Yeah, weirdo."

Pandora raised her white eyebrows but quickly looked away and began to mop faster. From behind she heard a hissing sound and looked up to meet the gaze of a giant spider who was crawling down the rope ladder. Pandora had read about his type of alien before razor sharp pinchers spider like body and armor and huge eyes. Reading about something is one thing being confronted by it is another and staring at this creature that was three times the size of herself her heart began to pound.

"Cabin help should learn to mind their business. Especially when it is a woman."

Pandora stuttered and stumbled back frightened and Scroop smiled amused at the fear of the little creature in front of him. Adene who heard the small commotion no matter how soft turned to see Pandora being cornered by an Arachnid. Adene dropped her mop and ran across the deck and slid in front of Pandora protectively. Adene glared down the arachnid daring him to take one more step in her direction. Scroop stepped back slightly at the intensity of the glare but hissed and stepped forward despite the threat the girl imposed.

"Perhaps, you don't know your place?"

Pandora grabbed Adene's shoulders afraid that Adene was going to get hurt but Adene didn't move an inch from her position and stood even straighter and imposing than she had been.

"Perhaps, you should learn yours and get back to work instead of picking on other crew members."

Scroop hissed at Adene and his yellow eyes burned with anger.

"Why you little…"

Scroop hissed angrily and in one motion grabbed Adene's scarf and pinned her to the mast. The rest of the crew all gathered around screaming and yelling excitedly. Adene choked on her scarf and struggled for air kicking and throwing her fist furiously trying to land a blow on Scroop but to no avail. Pandora looked up horrified at her friend and nearly burst into tears. Pandora looked around for Jim but before she could find him he came running over and began pushing at Scroop.

"Put her down! Leave her alone!"

Scroop merely pushed the boy away into the side of the ship and Jim shook away the dizziness and stared angrily at Scroop and worriedly at his friend whose face had begun to take a light blue color.

Scroop dug the tip of his pincher lightly under her chin tilting her face towards his. By now Adene was too tired and didn't have enough air to fight anymore not that it was helping before and stared with all the hatred and intensity she could muster at the arachnid.

"Any last words, Cabin girl?"

Just in the nick of time right before Scroop was about to sink his claw into her neck Silver grabbed the claw with his cybernetic arm. The grip on her scarf loosened and she took in a gulp of air and stared at Silver. Silver was smiling calmly holding a purp in his real arm.

"Mr. Scroop," Silver took a bite out of his purp and stared at it while Scroop glared and tried to remove his pincher from the iron grip of Silvers cybernetic arm, "you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze, real, hard!"

Silver twisted Scroop's arm and tightened the grip of the cybernetic arm. Scroop groaned in pain and released Adene who landed somewhat gracefully on the deck and Silver released Scroop's pincher and Scroop hugged it to his chest protectively rubbing the pained area.

"What's all this then?"

Everything went quiet as Mr. Arrow walked out onto the deck. Adene stood up rubbed her neck and Jim and Pandora were at her side in seconds. Pandora was hugging her arms around her friend and Adene wrapped her arms around Jim and Pandora protectively and comfortingly.

"You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage," Arrow stopped at Scroop in leaned into his face, "am I clear Mr. Scroop?"

Scroop would have hissed out an insult had it not been for Silver's cybernetic eye shining a warning red light on his face.

"Transparently."

Arrow leaned back satisfied still glaring and walked back up to the second deck to talk with the captain. Scroop glared with hate in his eye as the stone man walked away and the rest of the crew quickly dispatched and went back to their jobs.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow, Sir. A tight ships a happy ship. Sir!"

Adene was leaning on the side of the ship trying to regain a normal breathing rhythm and rubbed her neck while Pandora and Jim were rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Lass, I gave you three a job!"

"Hey, she was doing it!"

Adene patted Jim's shoulder and he hushed up but glared at Silver. Adene remained calm and continued to rub her neck as she answered, "We were doing it but then Scroop over there started to bully Pandora. I didn't know what he was going to do so I stood up for her. He threw the first punch after all I said was to leave her alone. I wasn't about to let Pandora get hurt, I was just protecting my friend."

Siler's gaze softened somewhat but he kept his firm stare at the lass. Adene stood and turned to Silver showing the nasty red mark Scroop's claw left. Silver picked up the Mop slapping it in his cybernetic hand and gave the lass a one eyed stare.

"Hear me lass, I want this deck swabbed spotless," he threw the mop into her hand and Adene lean on it as she stared up at Silver, " And heaven help yas if I come back and it's not done."

Adene stared tiredly up at Silver and Silver felt his gaze falter for a second. He noticed that the mark on her neck looked almost exactly like the scar that covered her right eye.

"Morph, keep an eye on this lassie and her pups. Let me know if there be any more distractions."

Silver walked off but no before adding, "Come see me later for that mark on yeh neck."

The three watched as Silver walked off and Adene threw the mop stick in between her hands. Morph above them chattered sternly and his eyes grew huge and floated near their face watching their every move. Adene glance up at morph and laughed and tickled morph on the head and his eyes shrunk and he giggled.

"Alright _pups_ let's get a move on."

Adene started on the deck again this time with the three swabbing almost right next to each other.

"I'm sorry."

Adene glanced over at Pandora who was staring with a guilty stare at the deck.

"Panda look at me."

Pandora looked up her brown eyes glazed.

"You have nothing to be guilty about, you and Jim would have done the same for me if I was in that situation, right. You don't have to be ashamed that you were scared either. Scroop looks like a nasty one anyway. Considering this is your first voyage you did alright. I know of people who have done worse. You just can't let them walk over you you've got to stand up for yourself."

Pandora nodded meekly and continued to swab the spot she had been working on for ten minutes.

"I think that spot is clean now."

Pandora smiled and moved onto more spots on the deck.

"I wish Silver had torn Scroop's claw off," Jim muttered angrily.

Adene chuckled, "Me too Jim but I don't want Silver to be put in the brig. Do you?"

Jim smirked but slightly shook his head and Morphy whimpered and shook his whole body.

"It's okay Morph; nothing's going to happen to Silver."

Morph smiled and did a little loop-Dee-loop in the air before snuggling on Adene's cheek.

"Jim, why don't you go over there and talk to Pandora. I'm sure she could use some company."

Jim walked over to Pandora and the two began to talk quietly. Adene got back to work swabbing the deck while listening to Pandora and Jim talk. She smiled when she heard them joking and laughing and sighed when her arms ached but she worked diligently to get the deck clean. About an hour or an hour and a half Adene could tell they were at the far end of the ship. Morph had decided to help out and was a little mop swabbing the floor and their shoes. Morph morphed back into his normal shaped and hiccupped a few bubbles from the soap.

Adene smiled and patted Morph's head then leaned on her mop.

"Well this has been a fun exciting day, huh Morph? Making lots of new friends like that spider weirdo."

Morph morphed into a miniature version of Scroop and hopped through the air with his little claws in the air while saying, "Spider weirdo, spider weirdo!"

Jim chuckled then suggested, "A little uglier."

Morph did this crazy but goofy face and all three of them laughed.

"Pretty close," Pandora said between giggles.

Adene heard Silver come up and she turned around to see him. Silver was carrying a big bowl of scraps, probably from dinner, and he lost the coat and hat he had been wearing on the deck earlier.

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece."

Adene chuckled before replying, "what did you think we were going to do to the deck, huh Silver?"

"After that run in with Scroop, I don't know what the three of yeh is goin' to do."

Silver chuckled and Adene smiled while she thought.

"Listen Silver, thanks' for saving my arse earlier today. I would have been a dead man if you hadn't shown up in the nick of time."

Silver gave her a look then asked, "Was yeh pap the one who taught ya to look after the two of them. You and Jimbo are siblings aren't ya."

Adene's face darkened and she turned to Silver her face devoid of any happiness, "Adopted. But Jim and Pandora are my family but it wasn't Jim's father who taught me to look out for them."

"Jim's father not the teachin' sort?"

Silver noticed Jim's moping become angrier and Pandora almost stopped moving the mop all together.

"No," Adene hissed angrily, "he was more of the running off and leaving his wife and kid behind, sort."

"Oh, uh-huh. Sorry lad."

Silver stood beside Jim and Pandora who was at his left and Adene on his right.

"Hey no big deal. I'm doin' just fine."

Jim stared out into the etherium and Silver rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his gaze darted from Jim to Adene to Pandora and back to Jim.

"Is that so… Well, since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into those thick head of your to keep you three out of trouble. From now on I won't be letting yeh out of me sight. You won so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bums without my say so."

"Don't do us any favors!"

"Oh you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that."

Silver laughed and Adene sighed as she realized all the work they were in for, for the next couple months.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Treasure Planet or any of its characters. I only own the characters Adene and Pandora.**

**A/N- If you would like to see what Adene looks like since Pandora is the cover to this story you can see her here: art/Treasure-Planet-oc-Adene-354892398.**

The next few months were the worst and best that Jim could remember. The first month and a half had been absolute torture. Even with Pandora and Adene's help it was almost impossible to do all Silver threw at him. The worst had to be the blasted barnacles. Adene had gotten on Silver's case about it arguing that a boy as young as Jim who wasn't nearly as strong as the other crewmen shouldn't have to do a job as grueling and laboring as scraping barnacles. Jim didn't show much emotion but he did feel an overwhelming sense of belonging and importance when he was around Adene.

Adene was perhaps the first person, not counting Pandora, who cared and noticed Jim. She saw potential in him and she believed in him. Jim always felt guilty when he got himself into trouble, he felt like he always let her down but Adene would just give him a smile and encourage him to do better. He was honestly his sister in every way that mattered and he had come to love the girl, even if he didn't show it much. Despite Adene's justification Silver brushed her off and Jim spent the rest of that day hanging on a board off the side of the ship scraping the barnacles off the hull with Silver barking orders beside him.

Adene had been furious with Silver and all through dinner she was glaring at the back of his head though Silver didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't care. The three ate after the rest did in the galley together sitting at the tables and Silver always saved them their own pot of whatever they were eating that day. Jim always enjoyed dinner; even if he was pissed at Silver he couldn't deny that he was a downright good cook. Plus, no matter what hard labor he had done that day Adene managed to bring a smile to his face.

Jim wondered as each day passed and more work was piled on them how Adene managed to do all hers and still have energy at the end of the day. He asked her one day and she replied with a sly smile, "You get used to it after doing it for so long. Soon, those sore muscles will be buff! Just like that four armed fellow."

That got a smile out of him. On his days of scrubbing the deck with a scrub brush, which took forever, he would often watch Pandora who had unfortunately ended up on laundry duty. Even Adene hadn't picked a joke when she heard of the fate Pandora had been condemned to. She only said, "A word of advice; wear a clothes pin on your nose."

Jim wasn't a boy who outwardly expressed feeling. After his father left keeping his feelings locked up was the safest thing to do to keep them from getting hurt. But after Adene came to his mother's inn with Pandora and Adene and him became friends Pandora and him became much closer. He never showed it but Jim had a massive crush on Pandora. There was something about her that intrigued him. It was the little things really; the little things that other pig headed morons would never bother to notice. How her eyes lit up when she recognized something from her books, how her impossibly wavy hair that no human could ever have bounced as she walked, her loyalty and care for her friends, how her eyes turned icy when she was angered.

Plus, she did have those ice powers which Jim thought was cool. He had never met a person like Pandora before and he had instantly liked her once he got to know her. Jim always kept an eye out when she passed by especially after the incident with the spider psycho. He didn't know if one day he would just appear out of nowhere and no something horrible to her or Adene. Luckily Scroop stayed away from all of them up in the sails. Even that didn't comfort Jim who felt uneasy with that spider psycho hanging above him all the time.

Each day Silver piled on more work. Jim could tell even Adene was getting sick and tired of all the work. Pandora and Jim often missed Adene who on top of the chores that Silver gave her would often slip beneath the deck to the engine room to check for any problems and improve any parts to keep it running smoothly as the captain ordered. When Adene would sit with Jim on a secluded cliff after a day of solar surfing and tell Jim of her adventures in space when she had sailed this wasn't what she had described. Adene seemed to have it even worse than him if it was possible.

Silver found out through one of his routine check up's with the captain that Adene had sailed multiple times in different positions and as soon as Silver caught ear of it he piled on more suffering and miserable tasks for her. Re-roping the sails was one. Jim could hardly watch as Adene was forced to climb up the mast to every sail and look through every inch of rope for any signs of rips or tears and replace the ropes that did have them. At the end of every day the three were exhausted, hungry, and rather spiteful towards Silver.

Then things began to change. Jim thought back and realized it probably started the night that Adene had come up to find him sitting on the pole the stretched off the front of the ship staring off into the etherium. He heard her coming as she sang a sailor's tune:

_Shiver my timber, shiver my soul, Yo ho he ho,_

_Where our men whose hearts are as black as coal, Yo ho he ho,_

_And sailed their ships 'cross the space so blue a blood thirsty captain and a cut throat crew,_

_It's as dark a tale as was ever told of a lust for treasure and a love of gold,_

_Shiver my timbers, shiver my sides, Yo ho he ho,_

_Where our hunger's as strong as the wind and tide, Yo ho he ho_

Adene climbed out onto the pole and sat beside Jim. Jim looked over his shoulder and gave Adene a smile and she smiled back. She stared out onto the Etherium with him and continued the song.

_And those buccaneers drown their sins in rum; the devil himself would have to call them scum,_

_Every man aboard would have killed his mate for a bag of Vinnie's or a piece of eight,_

_A piece of eight, a piece of eight…_

_When the moneys in the ground there's murder in the air, murder in the air…_

_Shiver my timbers shiver my bones Yo ho he ho, _

_There are secrets as secret as old Davy Jones, Yo ho he ho,_

_When the main sail sets and the anchor weighs there's no turning back from any course that's laid,_

_Shiver my timbers shiver my sails, dead men tell no tales…_

Adene's slowly drifted away into the Etherium where it disappeared. Jim always enjoyed a song from Adene especially when it was a sailing song. Adene had a nice voice to it was soft but had this ringing strength behind it that was pleasant to the ears.

"Nice song."

"I thought you might like it. Wouldn't sing it front of the captain though considering it is a pirate song…"

"Pirate?"

"Oh, don't worry; I picked it up at a pub we ported at in one of my voyages. The men were singing it while they were drunk and swinging glasses of whiskey. I was there to pick up a few supplies. Speaking of which we'll be porting soon. On a lovely little planet famous for their farms Delbert said we needed a bit more food since were low on provisions."

"You've talked to Delbert?"

Jim hadn't seen Delbert in a while with him always on the deck and Delbert in the Captain's office the two barely saw one another.

"Only briefly saw him walking out of the engine room. I only see him to open the map. I told them that they could get you to open it heaven knows you need a break, but since I'm usually in the engine room they insisted I should, sorry. Delbert's mostly just doing direction and mapping our course."

"How long till we get to Treasure Planet?"

Adene sighed and answered, "Another two months or so."

Jim groaned and hunched over, "Great another two and a half months of putting up with metal jerk."

"Hey! Be nice Jim. I know that he seems like sort of a jerk, and I was mad at him at first to, but you should give him a chance. He's just doing his job; this is what cabin boys and girls do. It sucks but it's true."

"Whatever…"

Jim kept Adene's words in mind and continued the days of working his butt off. One night Pandora and Jim were peeling potatoes for dinner beneath the galley with Silver peeling next to him. Jim had been sleepy before but when Pandora sat next to him he bolted awake at the crisp smell of winter. It was the only way he could describe it and it kept him awake despite of his growing boredom. Silver began pairing him and Pandora up more and more since Adene was often below deck working on the engine.

One night he and Pandora were doing dishes him scrubbing while Pandora dried.

"Man I hate this."

"Can't be any worse than the laundry."

"Sorry…"

"It's cool, excuse the pun. I wish I could use my ice to clean dishes but all I'd do to the dishes is freeze them and give them frostbite."

Morph who decided to hang with them chattered aimlessly between them watching what they were doing.

"I wish Morph could help us but he'd probably just make a mess wouldn't you Morphy," Pandora said with a giggle.

"Probably," Jim agreed handing of a few more dishes to Pandora.

"I miss Adene. I need her jokes."

Jim chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, me too."

It was quiet for a while, the only sound the clanks of the dishes until Pandora spoke up.

"I think Silver's going to give us knot tying lessons tomorrow."

"Is he now," Jim said, not all that interested about a knot tying lesson considering he already knew how to tie most knots.

"I guess, but on the bright side Adene's gonna be there."

"Great, then I can have somebody to sneak away with."

Pandora slightly nudged Jim and Jim laughed. Jim and Adene actually did sneak away from the knot tying lesson the next day but Pandora at least learned to tie a knot, at Silver's amusement considering it took her 11 tries to get it right. A few nights later the three were sitting in the corner of the galley drinking steaming glasses of coffee. The Captain and Adene had done some discussing and the Captain agreed to the three of them sitting with the other crew members every once in a while. Pandora and Jim were talking in the shadows while Adene stared out at Silver who was telling an amazing story to the crew members.

His enthusiasm and the use of his mechanical parts entranced and dazed Adene who loved a good sailor's tale. Jim and Pandora who noticed Adene was leaning around the corner began to listen to the story and soon all three of them were grinning at Silver.

A few nights after that Jim who had started to think that Adene had been right and Silver wasn't that bad was cleaning dishes by himself while Pandora was doing Laundry and Adene was scrubbing the deck outside. He was nearly finished with his pile of dishes when Silver walked in and dumped three more loads worth of dishes in front of him with a grin and walked off. Jim looked after him speechless then grabbed a pot and began scrubbing the heck out of it.

About two hours later Silver came back to check on the lad and when he found him the lad was fast asleep leaning on a clean bowl. He looked to the shelf and lined up neatly and all sparkling like solar crystals were the dishes that he had left him to do. He rubbed his neck and gave Morph a soft smile before taking off his coat and draping it across Jim's shoulders. Silver smiled and walked off thinking that Jim had a lot of energy and drive in that body of his. Silver never caught the look that Jim gave him as he walked up out of the galley. Jim who was too tired to get up smiled and laid his head back onto the bowl and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the bowl.

Adene who an hour later was just finishing her duties in the engine room and was covered in oil went to go check on Pandora and Jim as she did every night. When she saw an empty hammock beneath Mr. Snuff A.K.A the flatulent she went searching for him. Adene's search came to an end when she came to the galley. There she found Jim asleep over a bowl, to the left of her clean sparkling dishes stacked neatly and orderly on the counter; and, on Jim's shoulders what she recognized as Silver's coat. Adene smiled softly at the coat then lovingly at Jim.

Again Jim had done the impossible just like Adene knew he could. Even if it was just doing dishes. Adene spit out some of the oil that had dripped into her mouth while she was smiling and wiped her mouth. She took Silver's coat from Jim's shoulders then folded it in half and threw it over her shoulder noting the smell of tobacco and musk. She carefully lifted Jim bridal style or baby style as Adene would have put it and carefully carried the boy to his hammock and laid him down softly letting out the air she had been holding.

She removed his boots setting them near the hammock then left with Silver's coat over her shoulder. Out on the deck she looked around and her eyes focused on Silver standing at the front of the ship smoking on his pipe with Morph floating and chattering around his head. She walked up quietly behind him and when she was behind him looking up at him she realized just how small she was compared to him. She knew this but she had been so busy through this whole voyage she really hadn't stood next to Silver long enough to notice the height he had on her.

Adene reached a hand up and stood on the tip of her toes and tapped his shoulder. Silver spun around knocking Adene to the ground.

"Lassie! You scared the living daylights out 'o me. You can't be sneaking up on an old cyborg like tha'."

Silver chuckled and held out his mechanical arm to Adene who took a hold of it and was pulled to her feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What in blue blazes happened to ya lass? It looks like yeh been playin' in 'o puddle of oil."

Adene looked over herself just remembering she was covered in oil and laughed, "Oh! I was oiling the gears in the engine room and the oil can had a leak and while I was using it the metal in the can gave away and this happened," Adene laughed and Silver chuckled, "I know I'm not all dolled up but I just came up to give you this."

Adene held out his coat and Silver took it with an almost dumfounded look.

"I carried Jim to his hammock; he's not that heavy honestly. I just wanted to give you your coat so the other crew didn't see you being soft."

Silver looked at Adene who was grinning ear to ear up at him, "don't worry I won't tell anyone. This can be our little secret."

"Thanks a bunch lassie, I supposin' you know tha' if the crew thought I'd gone soft they'd be goin' and askin' for second helpings."

Adene laughed and patted Silver on the arm.

"Yeah… Well, I'd better be getting off to the old hammock. Need to get some of that beauty sleep."

"Maybe you should clean yourself up lass," Silver said as he watched Adene walking down the deck.

Adene waved her arm at Silvers words, "I'll do it tomorrow morning. Too tired to worry about oil on my skin."

Silver chuckled and shook his head as he watched Adene disappear in the door that led to hers and Pandora's hammock room. Morph who had been listening silently morphed into Adene covered in oil and began to chatter and giggle. Silver chuckled at his morph and gave him an affectionate pat before sticking his pipe back into his mouth and staring back out into the Etherium.

It had been Adene who had told Silver to take Jim out on one of the skiffs. During one of Adene's expedition's looking around the ship she found the door that led to the dock in the belly of the ship where two skiffs sat side by side. She by nature wanted to take it out then and there but thinking better of it left. When it came up in her head one day that it would be great for Jim to get out especially with Silver, since she saw Jim had started to take a shine to him, she told Silver that he should take Jim out the next time he tested the skiff.

Silver didn't give her a definite answer but the smile on his face was enough of an answer for her. When Jim told her he was helping Silver untie the skiff to take it for a test run Adene told Jim that he should take Pandora. Jim almost brushed off the notion knowing Pandora well enough to be aware that she would never do it. But Adene was very persuasive and continued to encourage him to do it so Jim gave in and invited Pandora to "watch". When the three came back Adene was mopping the deck. Out of seemingly nowhere Pandora leaped into her arms laughing and giggling like a maniac with Silver and Jim grinning behind her.

"Adene! That was amazing! I should have gone out with you and Jim earlier!"

"See! What did I tell ya! I told you it was fun."

"Adene, you've got to take a ride on one of those! They're great."

"I don't know…Silver looks like he's had enough for one day. What about you Morph?"

Morph flew around her head screaming, "More rides! More rides!"

Adene laughed and grabbed the little pink blob in between her fingers.

Adene looked up at Silver and grinned with a little shrug. Silver gave her his one eyed look but smiled and waved her over. Adene dropped her mop and ran after Silver than past Silver to the docks. She had the hatch opening and one of the rope untied before he had even reached the skiff.

"Hold yer horses lassie I'm comin'."

The two were soon seated in the skiff and Adene allowed Silver to engage the hydraulics and let down the sail. Silver flew the skiff first he hardly remembered that he was supposed to let Adene drive when she was leaning on his arm admiring the Etherium around them. A tingling feeling traveled through his arm from the area which Adene was leaning on. He gave her a passing glance and the look of ease and calm joy on his face entranced his eyes for a moment. Jimbo had told him a few stories of him and Adene solar surfing in the quarries on Montressor and his curiosity peaked.

"Why don't you have a go at it lassie?"

Adene smiled and settled herself at the controls with ease and confidence. Silver moved to the side to give her room and watched her carefully as she pushed a button on the controls and in a split second the skiff went zooming through space. She didn't do as many tricks as Jim did or maybe as he decided from her expression she was holding back but the lass liked speed. Silver looked to his right and stared at the lass as she piloted the skiff. Her hair was flowing behind her, her eyes shining like the stars around them, and a joyous grin covered her face. There was no doubt in his head that the lass was at home with stars as she was on a ship.

Adene looked around at the surroundings and was entranced with the gorgeous space. No matter how many times she saw it, the Etherium seemed to become more beautiful with every gaze. The colors dancing through the stars, the stars twinkling waving hello to the sailors who happened to pass by, she smiled at the beauty that surrounded her. They sailed for another good few minutes gazing at the beauty of the Etherium then deciding that they had been out long enough Adene sailed back for the Legacy. Adene carefully drove the little skiff back into the belly of the ship and Silver and her quickly grabbed a rope and pulled the skiff the rest of the way in. They tied it down securely then both sighed and crashed down side by side in the skiff.

"That was fun! Thanks for taking another ride with me."

Silver chuckled and laid an arm over the side of the skiff and Adene was quick to lean against it and press her head against his arm as she looked up at him.

"You and Jimbo got natural talent! You get lessons?"

Adene's lips pursed into a thin line and she sat up from Silver's arm. An action that was noticed by Silver who looked over at Adene who suddenly looked rather dismal.

"What's the matter lass?"

Adene didn't seem to hear him as she stared off into space, but he did notice her hand come up and brush the scar that covered her right eye. He shared a look with Morphy who for once in his life was silent and looked over at Adene watching her facial expressions closely as if they would tell him what the lass was thinking.

_The day was bright and sunny. Adene grinned and ran a bit faster she couldn't believe that her father was coming home earlier from the army. The fact that her father was alive and coming home sent tingles of joyous excitement through her body and she was eager to get home and see her family reunited and happy again. Especially now that she could show her dad he solar surfer which was at the school where she had left it. She wanted to show her dad just how much she had learned and how much she could do with a solar surfer since he was the one who taught her how in the first place._

_But when Adene did reach home what she found was a nightmare. The house was on fire. The house wasn't even a house any more merely a few pieces of wood standing in a pile of ash soon to join it. Her father and mother were being threatened by an old burly pirate who was holding a sword to their necks. Her survival instinct kicked in and she ran towards her parents about to do something completely irrational and stupid._

_The pirate turned from her parents to face a growling and panting Adene who was on the verge of angry tears. The pirate didn't say a word just smiled a twisted grin and snapped his fingers. In a split second her parents were dead by the hands of the man's crew. The last thing she ever saw on their faces were horror, fear, and grief. Adene nearly fell to her knees and tears ran down her face. There was so much blood Adene thought she was going to be sick. She looked up in terror at the man who had ordered the killing of her parents just in time to dodge the sword coming down. She may have avoided being sliced in half but the tip of the sword caught her right eye._

_Adene ran. Ran from the body of her parents, the ashes of her home, and the men who had destroyed her world. Adene later learned that the men were a part of the group that her father had destroyed while he was on duty. The authorities informed her that the men had been caught and put to death. Somehow this didn't ease her suffering. She was invited the funeral but didn't attend. She flew over on her homemade solar surfer she had made earlier that year and left a single white and red flow on the graves of her parents and flew away and never looked back._

_She grieved for a few months but the pained numbed and she realized that her parents would have wanted her to live her life and not give up and mourn. So, feeling she had no ties to anyone or anything she enrolled in a voyage and later on another ship, and another, and another._

"Adene!"

Adene gazed up innocently at Silver who was worriedly looking her over.

"You alright lass?'

"I'm fine…"

Silver looked down at his cybernetic arm then back to Adene who was watching him with glazed eyes.

"I lost these parts in a fire."

Adene looked up eyes wide and gazing taking in every detail of silvers expression as he stared at his cybernetic arm with almost distaste.

"I was young t'en. Was careless. Fire started and I didn't get out fast enough. I made it out alive but I 'ad to give up a few tings."

Adene curled into a fetal position and rubbed her knees. She couldn't make eye contact with him but maybe…

"I got this scar from a pirate," Silver had his full attention at her words after that, "My father was the one who taught me to solar surf. He taught me the basics before he went off to serve. I got this the day he came back, the day the house was burned to the ground, and the day my parents died."

That was all Adene managed to force out before burying her head into her knees and letting a few silent tears fall. Morphy was rubbing his little stubs together and deciding flew over to the girl and licked her head comfortingly before cuddling against her hair ruffling and tangling the hair. Adene lifted her head and giggled before wiping her eyes and cuddling her cheek against Morph.

"I'm sorry lass."

"Hey, it's alright. It's not like you did it. You give up a few things in life. I suppose it's just the way things are. Somehow things turned out for the best. I guess if you want to look at it from a positive angle I never would have met Pandora, Jim, or Sarah and that would have been awful. I love them… They're my family now…"

Silver looked down contemplating his next words.

"So was it life or something else for you?"

Silver looked up at Adene who looked nothing but honesty and innocence with her big blue eyes gazing up at him holding acceptance and comfort in them.

"You give up a few tings, chasin' a dream."

Adene gave him a small smile then looked down at Morphy who was cuddling into her hands, "Was it worth it in the long run?"

Silver looked up smiling as he remembered that Jim asked him the same thing with a similar expression on his face just a few hours earlier. He draped an arm around her and Morph flew from Adene's hand to sit on the juncture of where Silver's arm met Adene's shoulder.

"I'm hoping it is lassie, I most surely am."

He leaned back tipping his hat over his eyes. Adene smiled before giving in and cuddling into Silver's arm. Silver looked down at the girl cuddling into his arm and felt a tingling in his arm and a tightening in his chest. Although the sensation was pleasure it sent nothing but dread through him. He didn't have time to contemplate his rising feelings for the small sailor girl who was lying against his arm when the whole ship was thrown to the side, throwing the small skiff through the bay and Morph into a pole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Treasure Planet. I only own the two characters Adene and Pandora.**

The two startled and shaken up, climbed out from the bay above deck.

"What the devil?"

Adene rushed from behind Silver to the edge of the ship to see what had thrown a ship as big as the Legacy to the side like that. Jim was at her side and so was Pandora who had rushed above deck just as fast when the felt the ship seize.

"Oh, good heavens. The star Pelusa, its gone Supernova!"

The three watched the star explode and the three stood speechless and frightened. Especially Adene who knew what could happen when a ship was sailing next to a star going Supernova. Tha Captain raced into action immediately calling for evasive maneuvers and soon the ship was sailing away from the star as fast as it could. Soon the call for fastening life lines came and Adene and Jim raced towards the mast and tied their life lines around them in good sturdy knots.

Noticing that Pandora's line wasn't tied she searched frantically for her and found her still rooted to the spot staring at the fiery explosion of the star. Adene grabbed the rope and ran over to Pandora. She spun her around and the look of confused terror on Pandora's face frightened her.

"Pandora what's wrong."

"I-I'm not sure. There's so much fire… So much…"

Adene worriedly gazed at her friend but tied the rope around her waist good and tight a good deal tighter then she had tied her own. She wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders and led her to the mast and placed her friend's hands on her lifeline.

"Stay here and hold onto this. You won't get hurt or burned I promise."

Adene patted her friends shoulder before climbing the rope ladder to help reef down the sails. She climbed out onto the same level of the mast that Jim and Silver were working on and was quickly behind Jim to help him reef down the other end of the sail. The heat was almost unbearable and the small pieces of rock flying at her face weren't helping her vision either. Adene only hoped that Pandora was alright below her and wasn't getting too frightened or burned from the meteor shower happening around the ship.

The two made it to the rope and was pulling the sail shut while Silver was tying his end of the sail shut. In a split second a meteor flew right into Silver's hands shocking him. He lost his balance and went falling over the side. Adene's heart stopped in her chest and she was screaming his name with Jim before she comprehended her mouth was moving. Without thinking she leaped away from the sail faster than she ever thought she could and grabbed Silver's lifeline pulling on it with all the strength in her body. She grabbed onto his shoulder as soon as it surfaced and pulled him back onto the ship. Silver stared gratefully at Adene and said with a smile, "thanks lassie."

Adene smiled and looked back over to Jim who was smiling relieved at the two and tying the remains of the sail down. The rescue was soon forgotten when the three caught sight of the giant meteor hurtling towards the ship. A few shots were fired at the monstrous piece of flaming rock but they merely exploded on the surface. The three raised their hands to their faces expecting the worst when the rock was pulled away from the ship. The three stared confused until the rock was pulled far enough away to allow a view of what was pulling it away.

"Captain the star!"

"It's devolving into a-a black hole!"

Adene stared hopelessly into the swirling black hole and said, "Oh shit man."

"We're being pulled in!"

The helms man fell from the force of the pull but the captain quickly grabbed hold of the helm and kept it steady. Adene, Jim, and Silver had climbed down from the mast and Adene was running towards a weak and shaking Pandora when a hot wave hit the ship hard forcing her into the mast and Jim and Silver onto the deck.

"Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!"

"No Captain! They're not erratic at all! There will be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

"Of course! Brilliant Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!"

Adene lost track of what was said after that as she pulled herself eye level with Pandora.

"Pandora, are you alright?!"

She didn't answer just stared up with wide frightened brown eyes. Adene had never seen her friend so scared and grabbed both of her shoulders gently and said in the most comforting and final voice she could, "you're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. Just hold your life line and you'll be okay."

"Okay," she replied in a meek voice.

Adene smiled and ran back to the rope ladder when she heard the Captain order to have them unfurled. Jim ran past he to check the lifelines and Adene climbed to the very top level of the past and began to help Mr. Arrow untie the sail and unfurl it hardly noticing Scroop was just a few feet away next to them. Jim below was securing the lifelines giving careful attention to Pandora's, Silver's, and Adene's lifelines.

"All lifelines secured captain!"

"Very good!"

Another wave came from the black abyss and the Captain was blown from the helm and in a split second Adene's foot slipped her hand just missed the rope and she went flying from the ship with a high pitched horrified shriek. Pandora, Jim, and Silver all looked up at the horrible sound to see Adene sailing through the air then saw her disappear below the ship and her lifeline go taut. Adene instinctively tried to hurl herself up the rope but the rope against the ship combined with her weight swung Adene into the ship where her head collided with a loud dunk. Adene knew she had to get herself back on the ship but her head was woozy all of a sudden and her arms felt like jelly. She was aware of someone beside her then a yell of horror and grief echo in her ears that shook her heart and sent a shiver through her bones.

Jim leapt to his feet but was pushed to the ground by Silver who was running to the side of the ship faster than what should have been possible with his mechanical parts. Pandora was in tears at the sight of her friend sailing helplessly through the air like that and turned away and drew her slightly sunburned knees to her face. Jim held her shoulders and hoped to god Silver pulled Adene up in time. Silver was at the edge of the boat in seconds and in another few seconds was pulling a woozy Adene over the side of the ship.

"Lassie! Lassie, look at me! Are ya alright?"

Adene looked up giving Silver the relief that at least she was still aware of her surroundings but he soon felt growing worry when he noticed the trickle of blood that ran down her face. Adene attempted to stand back up using Silver as a crutch but everything was fuzzy and the colors were blending.

"I hit my head on the way down. But…I'm okay."

She wiped the blood that was dripping into her eyes and attempted to walk. But Silver was having none of it and grabbed her and held her bridal style to his chest. Too weak to fight back or argue she rested her pounding skull against his chest.

"Captain the last wave! Here it comes!"

"Hold onto your life lines, gents. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

Morph turned into a bit of rope that tied itself to a pole, Jim picked up Pandora and pressed her against the mast using his back as a shield. Silver came over and set Adene down who covered her body over Jim's and Silver covered all three of them and took a firm hold of the mast.

"It'll be alright Jim…"

Despite the odds Jim was comforted by Adene's words. Everything went black as the ship was pulled into the black abyss. The four holding onto the mast clamped their eyes tightly shut waiting for their fate. It a split second a huge wave of solar heat exploded in the black hole the sails were filled with energy the hydraulics were increased tenfold and the ship went shooting out of the black hole. In less than ten second the ship was drifting peacefully through the Etherium far from the black hole and the sound of cheers could be heard. Silver stood back but Adene kept herself pressed to Jim who was about to tell her that it was over and that she could move until he noticed she was about to pass out.

"Adene are you alright!"

She nearly fell over at the loss of support but Silver caught her and slowly placed her against the mast. Pandora who seemed to be coming out of her daze looked over at her friends and out of nowhere burst into tears and ran into her hammock room. Jim had tried to stop her but she ran without listening until she disappeared behind the door.

"Pandora? Ah!"

"Y-you need to lie still," Jim said laying a hand worriedly on her shoulder.

"Where's Pandora," Adene hissed out.

"She's perfectly fine she just ran into her hammock room crying."

Adene attempted to stand but Silver and Jim held out their arms to keep her still.

"Will you two quit fussing? I'm fine! I just need to get on my feet!"

They allowed Adene to stand up and she did manage to walk around though it was more of a drunken stumble. The two still kept a close distance of Adene in case she lost her balance and fall again.

"Right after this, I'm taken a look at tha' bump on yer head lass."

Adene wasn't really listening as her main objective was to go comfort Pandora and find out what was bothering her. The Captain walked down the steps with a smile on her face and said, "Well, I must congratulate you Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang up job with those life lines."

Adene smiled proudly at Jim though she could only just barely make him out.

"All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow? …Mr. Arrow?"

Adene heard the recognizable hiss of Scroop and scooted a bit closer to Silver seeing she was in no condition to play strong woman.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost."

The scream… The scream that had sent shivers down her spine, was it Mr. Arrows?

"His life line was not secured."

Adene felt the air around the ship dampen and tense. Her heart beat a little faster at the realization that Mr. Arrow had died right next to her and she did nothing to help him. In her defense she had been injured and could barely see but that scream was bone rattling. It was the last sound Mr. Arrow had ever made and that realization alone sent shivers of grief down her spine.

"No I checked them all!"

Adene's dazed eyes widened. Jim had been in charge of tightening all the life lines. That mean… No, she refused to believe it not from Scroop. Jim would never be so careless as to forget one life line… For the first time in her life she had doubt in Jim, the kid who no matter how bad screwed up she always had faith in. Adene listened to his footsteps across the deck as he ran to look at the life lines.

"I-I did. I checked them all, they were secure. I swear."

No one answered him and all was silent and Adene could feel the blame and disappointment in the air.

"Mr. Arrow was. Ahem, a fine spacer. Finer than most of us…could ever hope to be."

The pain of the loss was heavy in her voice and Adene laid her head against Silver's belly and felt his good arm drape lightly around her shoulders.

"But he knew the risks as do we all. Resume your post, we carry on."

The Captain walked away and Adene turned her head to the silhouette of Jim. Jim looked up at her and she held out her hand for him to take.

"Jim."

He turned away and ran and Adene tried to follow but ended up falling to her knees.

"Jim!"

"Lassie, let's go down an' take a look at tha' bump."

Silver picked her up and she turned her face away from him. Silver carried the young lass down the galley and tended to the bump on her head. She was completely silent the entire time excepting a few hisses and groans. When he had finished she had a bandage taped with surgical tape to the side of her forehead. Silver disappeared into a cabinet and pulled out a pot of leftovers. He solemnly poured a portion of Bonzabeast stew into a bowl then held it out for her.

"Here lassie. Need to be buildin' up yer strength after that fall, eh?"

He wanted to get a laugh out of her but she looked at the bowl blankly lifting the spoon only to stir the bowls contents.

"I thought ya liked Bonzabeast lass?"

Adene still refrained from answering but as an answer lifted the spoon to her lips and sipped at the contents. Morph flew to Adene and landed on her shoulder. He nudged her face and whimpered when she didn't giggle or smile like she usually did.

"He didn't do it."

"What's that lassie?"

"Jim was not responsible for Arrow's death."

Her voice was low solemn and wispy.

"I never says he was lass."

Her spoon mushed against the stew and the muscles in her hand were straining.

"It was Scroop. I know it. I-I heard his scream J-John. It was the most awful sound…"

Adene softly began to cry and Silver stood there awkwardly not sure how to react to the weeping girl in front of him.

"Naow, naow, lassie. No need fer tears."

"But everyone thinks it's his fault."

Silver laid a hand on her back and Adene could have leaned into it like a pillow.

"W-would you go talk to him? I don't think he'll listen to me. But…he'll listen to you."

"Naow lass…"

"Please?"

Adene looked up with desperation at the old cyborg. She grabbed his hand and was close to tears again as she looked into his eyes. Silver hesitated to answer and he felt his resolve crumble as he stared into those blue abysses.

"Alright, lassie. I'll have a talk with the boy."

Adene smiled gratefully and released Silver's arm. Silver walked up the galley stairs feeling that despair and sinking feeling in his gut again. Adene looked over at Morphy and motioned for him to follow Silver. Morphy rubbed against her cheek before flying after him. Adene smiled knowing that silver would comfort Jim. Adene was starting to suspect that Jim saw Silver as the father he never had and it filled her with joy. Adene stumbled to her feet and shuffled her way across the deck being sure to avoid Silver who would carry her back and force her to lie down if he caught her.

She knocked on the door even though it was also her cabin and when she heard soft sobs she softly opened the door and slipped in.

"Pandora, are you alright?"

Pandora was in the corner crying with her back to the door in her hammock. Adene shuffled over and pulled up the chair to the desk and set down the bowl on the desk where a few of Pandora's books had been sitting. The books were now on the floor on the other side of the room but neither Pandora nor Adene seemed to care.

Adene laid a hand on her friends back rubbing gently as she asked, "Pandora please tell me what's the matter. You know that you can tell me anything."

"D-do you remember how we met?"

"Mhmm. You were at the port where my last voyage ended. You were standing on a wall to one of the shops. You looked you were lost so I asked you if you needed some company and a lift. We've been together ever since."

Pandora sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes before turning in the hammock to stare at the ceiling.

"I was lost. You were my first friend Adene. I've always been really shy because my foster homes treated me like dirt because I was different. I had no family, or friends, or even memories. Just memories of burning sensations and bright light. But when I met you and you were so accepting I felt like I finally belonged, like someone cared about me."

"I know. I feel the same way. You and Jim are my brother and my sister. You guys are my family, since I have none."

"During the star going Supernova, I remembered."

"Really? Well, what did you remember?"

"I had a family. I remember we were so happy my mom, dad, sister and I. We lived in a village with our people who were like me, who accepted me. But one day I went on an errand and…a-and I came back. And my entire village was being set on fire by pirates. Even the people who I knew were on fire. I remember standing there staring at the destruction of my home the fire hurt so badly and it was almost blindingly bright but I didn't move. Only a few of us got away the one's that did sent me to live in foster care."

Pandora burst into tears and Adene climbed into her friend's hammock and held her tightly to her. She gently rocked her back and forth and shushed her softly. She held her friend for a long time until Pandora could cry no more tears. Adene's chest had layers of frozen water covering it but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry to hear that your childhood was such a horrible one. To be honest, my family was also killed by pirates. My father served in the galactic army and one of their targets escaped and found my family and punished them. They killed my father and mother in front of my eyes and then he gave me this scar. I just barely escaped. The men were found and killed; I only wish the same was done for the pirates that killed your people Pandora."

Pandora looked up at her friend and Adene gave her a little smile.

"You know what? At least you and I have each other and Jim. We're a family and no one can say any different. And we'll always be there for one another."

"I'm sorry I'm so useless."

"You're not useless at all; just look at all the books you read. Whenever we need info on something you've got it. You have spirit and loyalty and you stick by us no matter what. If that's not a true friend I don't know what is."

Pandora looked up amazed that Adene saw that much in her and Adene chuckled and shook her head.

"I only wish you would see it."

Pandora smiled shyly and looked out onto the Etherium.

"You were right, it is an amazing view."

"Mhmm, but I always had a little bit of the Etherium with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in your eyes. You've got stars in your eyes. And Jim's adventurous freedom. You two became my Etherium. Before I met you guys I had come to think of the Etherium as my home. But now wherever you guys are is my home."

Adene gave her friend a smile and Pandora beamed and gave her friend a hug.

"Jim and I are lucky to have a friend like you."

"Nah, I'm lucky to have you guys."

Pandora giggled and Adene joined her.

"What did I miss?"

Adene explained what had happened sadly and Pandora gasped and her depressing mood came back.

"Did you talk to him?'

"No. I asked Silver to. I think…Silver would be much better in this situation than I would. He really cares for Silver you know. Looks up to him."

Pandora gazed thoughtfully at her friend peering into her friends mind.

"Do you like him?"

"Well, it's Jim of course I like Jim."

"No, I mean Silver. Do you like him?"

The corners of her mouth upturned just slightly and she turned to her friend.

"Yeah, I like him. I think he's a good guy. Hell, the guy saved my life. After I saved his but that's beside the point. Do you like him?"

"He's a good guy and Jim likes him so I think he's okay. You really like him though, don't you."

"Yeah-Wait! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing. It's just that…nothing."

Adene stared at her friend a few seconds longer but shrugged it off.

"So, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Like you said, you and Jim are my family. There's no use crying about the past."

"But there's nothing wrong with having a good cry either. If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

Pandora nodded and watched her friend get up and shuffle towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. There's something I've got to do."

Adene picked up her bowl of stew and went out the door to go see Silver. Adene closing the door behind her realized just how hungry she was and began to shovel the stew into her mouth. She finished the bowl quickly and at about the same time she found Jim and silver talking. She hid herself behind the steps and peered up at the two and listened to the two of them.

"For two second's I thought I could do something right! I just…Uh! Just, forget it! Forget it."

Adene's heart broke for the second time that day and a few tears pricked at the end of her eyes. She wanted to run from her hiding place and take Jim into her arms just like she had done with Pandora and comfort him.

"Naow, you listen ta me James Hawkins. You've got the makins of greatness in ya. But you've got ta chart yer own course. Stick to it no matter the squalls. And when the time come that ya get ta test the cut of yer sails and show em what yer made of; well, I hope I'm there catchin' some of the light comin' off ya that day."

Adene's heart fluttered at Silver's words. The honesty and praise in his voice filled her with fond feelings toward the cyborg. Adene didn't know how long she waited for someone to say something like that to Jim and finally someone did. Adene peeked up the steps and saw Jim crying softly into Silvers belly. Silver looked uncomfortably to the side before softly looking at the boy and wrapping him in a hug.

"Eh, it's alright, Jimbo. It's alright. Ahem, Naow, Jim I'd better be getting' about my watch. And you best be getting some shut eye."

Silver pushed him away kindly but grimaced hoping Jim didn't take it as him pushing him away. But Jim looked back with a smile and walked down the steps much more happily. Adene smiled fondly at the cyborg and came out from her hiding place.

"Getting' in too deep here Morphy. Next thing you know, they'll be sayin' I've gone soft."

"What's wrong with that?"

Silver jumped and looked over at an Adene holding an empty bowl.

"Lassie what are you doin' here? You should be in bed restin'."

"I just wanted to thank you again. Jim really looks up to you and he cares for you. You don't know how long I've waited for someone to see Jim for who he really is and I'm glad it was you. So… thanks."

Adene stood on the tip of her toes and pecked Silvers cheek. Silver froze and his eyes snapped open.

"Thank you."

With that Adene left and headed for her cabin. Silver rubbed the cheek she had a kissed a weird tingling feeling staining the skin and that feeling grew. This was getting to complex. How he was ever going to keep Jim, Adene and undoubtedly Pandora because Adene cared so much for her siblings, safe he had no idea. He had gone and blown the whole mutiny because he had gotten emotionally attached to these three kids. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked off thinking that even though it endangered the mutiny he regretted none of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Treasure Planet. I only own Pandora and Adene.**

**A/N- I've been looking forward to writing this chapter seeing it's where the fun really begins on Treasure Planet. Hope you like it. Enjoy. ;)**

For once the R.L.S Legacy was deathly quiet as the occupants slept soundly underneath the surface of the huge ship. Adene and Pandora slept peacefully the only sound in the room their rhythmic breathing. Adene's hammock swung gently back and forth as she turned just a tad to the side. The Etherium entered daytime and the light of the galaxies shone through the window on the far side of the room. Adene stirred awake carefully moving in her hammock to avoid falling to the floor as she had done a few times before.

Adene slowly came back to the world and groaned softly into the soft fabric of the hammock below her. Just like clockwork she woke up at the break of dawn. It was convenient, at least she was never late for anything but after the events that went down the previous night it was the most grueling time she could have woken up. Her body was battered, bruised, sore, and her head was still trying to focus after the impact it had on the side of the ship.

Despite her bodies multiple protests Adene pushed her face up from the hammock and forced her body to sit up. She rubbed her eyes groggily and lazily reached for her boots and slipped them on. Adene then reached for her bandana which she always wore around her neck, but took it off before going to sleep, when her fingers brushed nothing but an empty pole. Adene peered through her fingers and eyed the pole tiredly. "That's odd," Adene thought to herself.

Adene swore that she had tied it around the pole of her hammock last night. Adene scratched her neck puzzled and stood up on her feet. Adene stretched her back cracking a few bones when her eyes caught something move in the corner. She eyes Pandora's slipper shoes and stared suspiciously at her bandana lying perfectly neat on the top of the slippers. Adene racked her mind then smiled and chuckled as she realized who was playing a trick on her this morning. Morph was a little glob of energy despite what time it happened to be and Morph usually would accompany her to her morning engine check-up.

Adene grinned down at the little blob and saw her bandana quiver and heard the smallest little giggle afterwards. Despite her calves complaints she sprung from where she was and leaped to Pandora's shoes. Morph giggled excitedly and flew through the space in her shoulder and head before Adene even hit the floor. Adene winced as she crashed into the floor and stayed frozen for a few seconds more to ride out the pain.

"Oo, you are gonna get it Morph."

Morph merely giggled and flew into a drawer of the desk on the side wall and pulled out her black bandana. Adene turned her head and her eyes focused on her bandana. Adene leapt to her feet and ran after Morph who was flying out of her cabin as fast as a bullet. Adene followed her boots thumping madly on the wooden floors of the Legacy. Morph ran across the entire deck until Adene leaped from the stairs and crashed just above the galley's hatch grabbing her bandana. Adene looked up not too happy with morph considering now her body had even more bruises then it had before and tied the bandana back onto its respectable place around her neck.

Morph giggled and Adene raised an eyebrow, "Oh you think this is funny do ya?"

Morph merely giggled and repeated, "Think this is funny do ya?"

Adene sighed at the little blob of protoplasm and Morph turned himself into a feather and began ruthlessly tickling Adene into submission. Soon Adene could barely breathe let alone move her arms to catch Morph and she was begging Morph for mercy. Morph listened and morphed back giggling and flying around Adene's head cheerfully before deciding he wanted to burrow himself into her hair. Adene giggled and carefully untangled the little blob from her hair.

"Okey dokie Morphy, I got to go get cleaned up but I'll be right back. Why don't you go play with someone else for an hour?"

Adene walked to the captain's bath chamber which she had offered her and Pandora to use whenever they liked and took a quick cold shower to numb the pain of the bruises. She got dressed; towel dried her hair, brushed it out, and then left to head over to the galley for breakfast. Over the course of the voyage Silver had adjusted to Adene's early rising nature. Either he would be up making breakfast early for the crew or he would leave out last night's leftovers for her.

Upon entering the galley Adene could tell instantly that Silver was still asleep. If the silence, and the darkness of the galley hadn't told her the lack of a Smokey smell did. Whenever Silver was around or had been in a room the smell of his pipe would linger and the room smelled of wood and food but nothing else. But like always a plate of food from the night before was laid out for her on the far counter. Adene ate her food in the silence of the morning and when she finished cleaned her plate and placed it with the others.

Adene climbed back on deck and decided she would scale the side of the ship to pass the time. Adene tight roped along the sides of the ship with ease grabbing the rope swing once she reached it and swung back and forth. As Adene gazed down onto the etherium watching the clouds dance on the entrancing blue and green hues she thought of Mr. Arrow and wondered what the Captain felt when she learned that Mr. Arrow, her good friend, was dead. Adene then wondered if Jim felt a similar feeling when he watched his father sail away leaving him and his mother behind.

Adene thought of her own grief when her parents were taken away from her and her eyes began to water. Adene considered the fact that despite Jim running down to the dock and reaching out to his father Leland Hawkins still left. Adene wondered how anyone could be so indifferent and cold to their own child not even giving Jim a second glance as he sailed away. Then a question that Adene, and others as she came to understand think as well, had wondered many times popped into her head. What was dying like? Adene wasn't so much afraid of death just fear. Even pain didn't bother her much.

What was it like to feel the cold dart of fear pierce your heart and the dreadful realization that you're going to die? It was so horrible just to hear Mr. Arrows scream as he fell into the darkness never to be seen again but what must it have been like to be in that situation? What would it be like to die? Adene never finished the thought because Morph decided he wanted to play some more and find more players. From behind her Adene heard Jim run down from the hammock room and leap in the exact manner she had to the galley's hatch.

Adene watched with a laugh as Morph turned himself into a puffer fish and sprayed water on Jim's face. Jim wiped his face and attempted to hit all the little copies of him as they poked through the square holes of the galley hatch.

"Having a little trouble there, Jimbo?"

"Adene, come on help me find him."

Jim stumbled down the steps trying to slip his boot on and Adene stepped down from the rope ladder and jogged over to the galley stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Jim and Adene looked about the galley for any signs of Morph. Adene had a feeling that they may not find him considering there were many small hiding places and Morph could hide in them perfectly. But, when her eyes spotted the purp barrel a smile lit her face. Jim noticed it to and both crept to the barrel just peeking over the rim so only their eyes and forehead could be seen.

Morph probably could have gone unnoticed by the two had it not been for the fact he peeked up just as the two were peering down at the many Purps lying in the barrel.

"Busted," Jim laughed and jumped into the barrel with Adene. Once the two were in the barrel it was easy to see it hadn't been such a good idea to hop into a barrel at the same time when the two could barely move their feet. Their hands however were free and both of them tried grabbing at Morph. Jim caught him and began tickling him until the sound of voices echoed in the galley.

"There are only five of them left."

"We are wanting to move!"

"We don't move until we've got the treasure in hand!"

A mechanical hand moved in front of the line of sight of the two in the barrel and the two leaned back at the sight of it. "No, it couldn't be… He would never," is what was running through Adene's mind as she frantically looked back out her space in the barrel while Jim looked out the hole only a few inches away from the space.

"I say we kill 'em all now."

"I say what's to say! Disobey my orders again like tha' stunt ya pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me…you'll be joinin' him!"

The whole purp barrel shook with the force of the impact of Scroop's body and Morph whimpered and flew out of Jim's hands but before he could fly off Adene grabbed him and patted his head comfortingly.

Scroop picked himself off of the purp barrel and glared at the cyborg, "Strong talk but I know otherwise."

Scroop's claw hovered just between the two barely grazing their legs. Jim thought fast and grabbed a purp and handed it to the claw and it left the barrel.

"You've got somethin' ta say Scroop?"

"It's those kids."

Silver froze and both his eyes widened.

"Me tinks ya have a soft spot for 'em."

Silver looked around at the murmurs of suspicion and agreement and glared heatedly at the Arachnid.

"Now mark me, the lot of ya! I care 'bout one ting and ting only! Flints Trove! Yeh tinks I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose wipin' little whelps!"

Adene's heart shook at his words and she could see Jim's world was practically falling apart.

"What was it now? 'You've got the makings of greatness in ya' and that kiss the oil girl gave ya on yer cheek."

"Shut your yap! I cozied up to those three kids to keep 'em off our scent! But I ain't gone soft!"

Mr. Onious shouted out that they had reached their destination and everyone in the galley rushed up deck. Jim his world shattered slowly let his arms down and Morph flew out of the barrel to see where they were.

Adene couldn't believe it. It was a nightmare, it had to be. Silver would never be a pirate, he was too sweet, and caring, but she had heard the words straight from his own mouth. He had called them whelps, said he didn't care for them, and that all his kindness had been a lie. It took a lot to make Adene cry, mostly when something she held dear to her was hurt or had been broken and as far as she was concerned Silver had become family. But now after hearing that her heart was slowly cracking and the more she tried to keep the crumbling parts in one piece she failed and her heart broke. She turned from Jim and let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Jim slowly climbed out the barrel rubbing his face as if he thought that this too had been a nightmare. But soon reality hit and he grabbed Adene's arm gently and helped her out of the barrel he looked at her face and frowned when he saw tears. He slowly pulled her face to look at his and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Adene smiled and out of nowhere captured Jim in a hug. Jim hugged her back and hid his face in her shoulder. But the realization that pirates were on the ship made the two jump and they both ran for the galley stairs to warn the captain.

Their path was blocked as they ran right up to Silver wearing expressions of shock and fear.

"Jimbo."

Silver didn't need a collage education to figure out they had probably heard the conversation. He looked from side to side before ducking into the galley.

"Playin, games are we."

The two backed up into one of the tables in the galley where Silver's spy glass sat.

"Yeah were playin' games," Jim growled out angrily.

"Well, I was never much good at games. Always hated to lose."

The click of a gun sounded behind his back and Adene glared and grabbed the clippers that were also lying on the table. She nudged Jim's side before rushing forward and stabbing the clippers into Silvers mechanical leg with, "neither do we!"

The two ran as fast as they could out of the galley both knowing they had very little time. Adene ran for their hammock room which was right next to the captain's courters thank goodness and dragged a sleepy and protesting Pandora out of bed with Morph following them. Adene knew that the pirates would strike now that Silver knew that they had heard his plan and sure enough Pandora informed them that she had heard a whistle below deck. The captain rushed to the shelf on the other side of the room grabbing the laser guns inside.

"Pirates on my ship I'll see they all hang!"

The words caused a little stab of pain in Adene's chest but now her grief was turning into anger and she brushed it off.

"Doctor familiar with these," the doctor said tossing a laser gun to Delbert.

"Uh, well, I, well, I've read," Delbert hung the gun limply in his hand and it went off shooting the figurine on the wall.

"Uh, no, no I'm not."

Both the captain and Adene rolled their eyes not noticing the look Morph gave the map. The lock on the door began turning a shade of furious orange and sparks flew from the metal. They were trying to melt the lock off.

"Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life."

The captain tossed the map towards Jim but Morph intercepted it and caught it in his mouth. Adene scolded Morph and ripped the map out of his mouth and stuffed it deep in her front pocket.

Pandora stared at the lock that was looking very weak and when she heard the familiar heavy pattern of Silvers steps she bit her lip frightened.

"Uh, guys I think we'd better get going Silver's right outside the door."

Adene looked around frantically until it clicked in her head and she pointed her gun at the floor. She created a large hole big enough for all of them to crawl into. All of them rushed down just in time to escape Silver busting through the door with a large gun shot. With Adene in the lead with Jim and the captain at her side with Pandora close behind with Delbert at the very back. The pirates were on their tails and the whole hull was vibrating with their footsteps. They soon made it to the dock and Delbert being clumsy tripped and fell into the door. Adene pulled him up and he thanked her and she threw him into the boat. Jim climbed in and Adene helped Pandora in.

Adene stepped inside the boat but when she felt something jiggling in her pocket she turned to see Morph flying away with the map clamped tightly in his jaws. Adene yelled hopelessly and ran after Morph with Pandora calling her back.

While that was happening the pirates had broken through the door and the captain was shooting at them shouting insults while Jim and Pandora watched ducking their heads down every now and again. Delbert stood and shot at a large metal piece of the dock and it broke through the wood of the planks and the offending pirates tumbled to the planet below.

Pandora and Jim peeked their heads up over the side of the skiff and stared at Delbert.

"Did you actually aim for that?"

"Do you know actually I did."

Delbert was cut off by Jim, the captain, and Pandora as they all pushed Delbert's head down as more pirates came in. The hatch was slowly opening but Silver who had invaded the dock switched it off and grinned as the hatch began closing.

"Oh, blast it!"

"Doctor, when I say now shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one."

Silver was called away from the scene when he heard familiar yells that could only belong to Adene. He turned to see the lass chasing Morph who had the map in his jaws. Silver called Morph but Adene did the same doing her best to sound kind and happy. Poor Morph who was torn on who he should go to frantically flew into the pile of rope that laid in between them. Silver trying to grab Morph fell over when his mechanical leg gave out and pulled himself up and reached into the rope only to see Adene beat him to it and give him a frightened stare before running off like a hunted deer.

Silver switched the gun in his arm his eye focused on her and he had her in his sight all it would take is a pull of the trigger but at the last minute his hand fell and he stared sadly and forlornly after the girl as she ran. Adene ran across the deck and made a leap for it. The captain shouted her signal and the cables went out. Jim pulled Adene into the skiff and the three sat side by side. When the skiff hit the hatch however it joggled a piece of heavy metal hanging from the top of hanger. It fell and hit the poor captain right in the chest she cried out and fell backward into Delbert. The boat fell from the hatch and plummeted through the air Pandora and Jim shouted for their lives and Delbert sat motionless with a look of horror on his face holding the unconscious captain.

"Somebody! Steer the boat!"

Adene expected Jim to rush towards the controls but to her surprise and great awe Pandora hopped over to the front of the boat pushed a few buttons and the sails unfurled. Pandora grabbed the controls confidence and determination etched into her face and the skiff went bursting through the air at hyper speed. It was looking good so far at least they were far from the ship and those pirates. When Adene glanced back to the ship her eyes were glued to the canon being aimed at their skiff. Adene barely had time to warn Pandora when a fireball went flying towards their skiff. Pandora swerved the skiff out of the way but it was inevitable to avoid the shot.

The giant ball of fire collided with the skiff and the whole thing shook with the impact. The sails were destroyed and unfortunately some of the debris hit Pandora who cried out in pain as the heated remains of the sail rained down on her. Despite the pain Pandora steered the skiff as best she could until it finally came to rest on the surface of Treasure Planet. Adene rubbed the back of her neck and hesitantly stretched her spine. She lifted the wrecked skiff and helped Jim to his feet.

"Did you see Pandora sail the skiff? That was amazing."

Adene smiled and nodded but panicked when Pandora wasn't at her side. She ran to the skiff and pulled a burned Pandora from the underbelly of the wreckage.

"Pandora, are you okay Hun?"

Pandora coughed a little and winced at the movement it caused but smiled up at Adene.

"Never felt better."

Adene chuckled a little but frowned as she saw Pandora's face screw up in pain. Jim ran to their side and took Pandora in his arms.

"Oh, this is not good."

"Why, we've gotten away from the pirates haven't we," Delbert said optimistically.

"Look up there," Adene pointed to the other skiff flying down just about a mile or two away from where they were, "as soon as they land they are going to go hunting for us and we have two injured people to boot."

"What should we do?"

Pandora coughed in the middle of her words but stared at Adene.

Adene looked over to the captain who was still knocked out cold.

"Someone should scout ahead."

"That sounds like a good plan-hey wait did you get the map?"

Adene reached into her pocket and pulled out the map with a relieved smile until the map started to float. In a split second the pieces of the map came apart and Morph appeared holding his gut laughing at his little joke.

"Morph! Morph where's the map?"

Morph morphed into a little scene where the map was tossed into the pile of rope.

"It's still on the ship!"

Adene pulled her hair and then locked her eyes on the Morph and began chasing him around angrily with Jim helping her. Adene finally got a hold of him and glared at him making him sink into her hand guiltily.

"Well, I'm with you. I think we should go find a place to hide. I'll go ahead find somewhere."

"Wait, hold it right there! You're not going anywhere. You need to stay here with them in case the pirates come."

"But Adene!"

"No Jim, you need to care of them."

"Adene I'm with Jim it would be safer if Jim went with you I'll take care of these two while you're gone."

Adene stared at Delbert for a few second then smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright, Doc, you win. Come on Jim, let's take a look around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Treasure Planet I only own the two characters Pandora and Adene.**

Jim tucked his gun into the rim of his pants while Adene firmly grasped it between her sweaty palms and kept it at eye level. The two had been wandering for a few minutes now with Morph floating around their heads murmuring. As they carefully slid down the trunks of what had to be the remains of ancient trees Adene had a creeping feeling that they were being watched. She held the gun a little farther away from her but kept her hands held tightly at the trigger. Her body was very, very sore by now and her legs protested with each step begging to just have a moments rest but Adene was far from considering a rest break.

Something whirred in the bushes behind them something sounding similar to machinery and she quickly spun around to see jostling flower bushes. Morph chattered but Jim shushed him and Adene clicked her gun and it whirred to life as she walked over to the bushes and leaned over cautiously. All seemed quiet until big green eyes appeared out of nowhere and a loud scream filled her ears. She screamed alarmed scaring the wits out of Jim and both dropped their guns as a robot leaped out of nowhere and tackled them to the ground.

"Oh this is fantastic! Two carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last! I just want to hug ya and hold ya close to me."

The two climbed to their feet trying to pull the leeching robot off from them but every time one of them did he latched on to the other one.

"Would you let go of us," Jim shouted annoyed.

The robot backed off muttering an apology repeatedly and Adene was able to get a good look at it. It must have been a really old robot by the rust and fungus growing on it, it had what looked like a compass on the front but heaven only knew if it was still functional.

"It's just, I've been marooned for so long," the robot said draping an arm around Jim's shoulder, "I mean solitudes fun. Don't get me wrong. For Heaven's sake after a hundred years, you go a little nuts!"

Adene watched the robot that seemed to have one or two screws loose, and cringed with wide eyes at the outburst at the end. Jim had been watching with expressions ranging from annoyed to disturbed. Jim gave the robot arm a look and the robot who could at least take a hint backed of apologizing again.

"I am um… My name is, uh…"

The robot held his head as if the very memory of his name was a hassle to remember and both Adene and Jim shared a look. Morph on the other hand turned into the robot and created a little cuckoo clock birdie flying in and out of the robot's head. Adene smiled but placed a hand over Morph turning him back.

"B.E.N! Of course, I'm Ben. Bio-electronic navigator."

The robot or B.E.N now that they knew his name, tapped his compass and the arrow spun uncontrollably and the thing nearly fell out until he grabbed it and put it back with a sheepish smile.

"And you are?"

"Jim and this is Adene," Jim replied reaching down for his gun.

Ben grabbed Jim's and Adene's hands shaking them rapidly.

"Oh, what a pleasure it is to meet you, Deney and Jimmy."

"It's Jim and Adene," Jim said removing his and Adene's hands and reaching down for the gun.

Ben leaned on Jim as he was bending over to grab his gun.

"Anyway."

Adene went over and gently lifted Ben off of Jim and grabbed her own gun before saying, "Actually, Ben were in kind of a hurry. We need a place to hide because we got pirates chasing us."

"Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them."

Jim becoming increasingly impatient and annoyed with the robot began to walk away with Adene following slowly behind still watching the robot with a curious eye.

"I remember Captain Flint."

Adene spun around faster than a blender and stared amazed at Ben.

"This guy had such a temper."

Jim was now facing the robot with a similar expression to the one on Adene's face.

"Wait, wait, wait, you knew captain Flint?"

"I think he suffered from mood swings personally I'm not a therapist anyway, you let me know when I'm rambling," Ben said continuing on with his ramblings not really paying attention to what Jim had said.

"But then. But wait… Then you got to know about the treasure?"

"Treasure," Ben asked seeming honestly confused.

"Yeah. You know Flint's trove; loot of a thousand worlds," Adene said hoping it cleared it up for Ben even Morph had taken the shape of a little treasure chest with gold inside.

"Well, you see it's all a little fuzzy."

Ben said seizing a little with a few flashes in his eyes.

"Wait! I r-r-r-remember. I do…treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-centroid, centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing, opening and closing, and captain Flint wanted to make sure no one would be able to get his treasure so I helped him. Ahh! Data inaccessible, Ben reboot! Reboot, reboot, reboot!"

As Adene listen Adene had a faint hunch that there was a glitch in Ben's memory circuit as he began acting strangely as he tried to recall about Captain Flint. By the end of Ben's rant Adene had no choice but to slap Ben out of his short circuiting episode. A few flashes from his circuits and he was staring at Adene.

"And you are?"

"B.E.N, what about the treasure?"

"I wanna say, penny," Adene gave the robot a confused and rather annoyed stare and B.E.N rubbed his metal arms which caused a rusty squeak from the friction, "I'm sorry my memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind. I've lost my mind! You haven't found it have you?"

Ben put Jim against a tree searching him as a police would.

"Found what?"

"My missing piece. My primary memory circuit."

Ben turned around pointing to the back of his head which was indeed missing a piece. The space had a jumble of wires sticking out of it which probably accounted for all the sparks.

"Look Ben, we need to get going so were going to be moving on."

Jim had already been walking away and didn't catch the way Ben's whole face sunk into a heartbroken stare. But Adene who hadn't kept her eyes off him did and her heart ached for the bot no matter how crazy he was. After all if he knew Captain Flint he must have been stuck here seemingly all alone for a hundred years. Adene knew she would have gone crazier than Ben if she was him.

"Oh, uh, so this is goodbye huh. Okay, I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. I understand, I-I do. So um…bye-bye."

Adene gave Ben a pitying look and stared at Jim giving him her best puppy dog eyes and morph gave him his sad face too.

Jim sighed and looked over at the sulking bot, "Ben, if you're gonna come along you'll have to stop talking."

Ben leaped up with joy and ran over to Jim screaming happily and gave him a huge enthusiastic hug.

"This is fantastic! Me and my best buddies!"

"But, you have to stop talking and touching me."

Ben leaped away from Jim and replied, "Got it. Touchin' and talkin' those are my two big no no's."

Jim began to explain where he thought they should go from there until Ben cut him off with, "Jim, do you think we could make a quick pit stop at my place. Kind of urgent."

Ben pulled away some of the flower bushes and revealed a giant egg like metal building. Adene stared at it with a growing grin and draped an arm around Ben and said with honest praise, "Ben, I think you just solved our problem."

After that the party of three ran back to the others. Pandora was lying against the wreckage with many burns covering her skin but was creating small ice crystals that seemed to soothe them while Delbert talked with the now awake but in pain captain Amelia.

"Guys, we found a place to hide."

"Good work Miss Cosmo and you Mr. Hawkins. We must be off immediately."

Delbert, rather embarrassed to do so, picked the captain in his arms ready to carry her. Jim getting the same idea gently picked up Pandora who whimpered as he brushed some of her burns. Ben led them back to his place rambling the entire way there and Pandora gave Jim and Adene questioning looks to which Jim and Adene could only shrug in response to.

"How you doin'?"

Pandora looked up at Jim with a little grin, "Great. How are you doin'?"

"Great."

Pandora smiled and snuggled into Jim's arms making Jim blush just a bit. Adene didn't notice the two stuck in her own little world. Her mind was on Silver. She couldn't understand. He seemed so genuine, so kind, but she had heard it straight from his mouth. Unless… maybe, just maybe, he had been lying to the crew to save them. Maybe he just said all those things so the crew wouldn't turn on him and possibly hurt the three of them and him. But at the state where she was now fuming in the anger built on his betrayal it was hard to believe that Silver was anything but a liar.

They carefully climbed into the egg shaped building and Adene gazed around her mind off of Silver for a few seconds as she looked around at the place B.E.N had been living for the past hundred years.

"Pardon the mess people, you think in a hundred years I would have dusted a little more often. But, you know when you're bachin' it you tend to let things go. Aw, isn't that sweet. I find old fashion romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couples."

B.E.N. held out four cups of engine fluid and all four politely declined. "Thanks, B.E.N, but we don't drink and Pandora and I are not a couple."

Pandora smiled at Jim and he smiled back but looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks a minute later. The captain looked away the same time Jim did and looked around at the markings that decorated the inside of the metal egg.

"Look at these markings. I suspect that these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

"Miss Cosmo and Mr. Hawkins, stop anyone who tries to approach."

The captain drew in a breath and arched her back in pain as Delbert, who was kneeling at her side, rolled up his jacket for her to use as a pillow.

"Yes, yes, now listen to me. Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still."

Delbert slowly guided her to his makeshift pillow and the Captain relaxed into it.

"Very forceful Doctor, go on say something else."

Delbert and Amelia smiled enjoying the short moment together until B.E.N standing at the mouth of the egg started yelling.

"Hey look! There are some more of your buddies! Hey fella's were over here!"

Adene cursed under her breath and ran to the door as the pirates shot at B.E.N. who was dodging lasers left and right. Adene grabbed the robot and threw him to the side not to gently and began shooting every moving thing that was down on the ground with Jim shooting next to her. It was clear they were getting nowhere fast considering neither of the teams could get a clear shot with the distance between the two.

Adene and Jim huddled beneath the entryway waiting for more shot but they seemed to have stopped. Adene crouched onto the balls of her feet about to peer over the edge until a voice rang up from below.

"Hello up there!"

Adene drew in a shaky breath as she recognized the voice of Silver immediately.

"Jimbo? Lassie? If, uh, it's a 'right with the cap'n I would like a short word with te two of ya's. No tricks, just a little palaver."

Adene had poked her eyes over the edge to silently watch Silver as he climbed over one of the many ledges that led up to the egg holding a white flag. Jim had also been watching Silver and the two were as silent as the dead.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential."

"I can't believe he would dare to ask to talk to Adene and Jim after what he did," Pandora hissed angrily and continued her work of making ice crystals as she continued to glare at the entry of the egg.

"But, if he wants to talk, that means he thinks we still have it."

Jim smiled and Adene and stood up, "Come on let's talk to him."

"No. You're staying here."

"But Adene?"

Jim stared at Adene and was almost blown away, not only by the serious and final decision in her eyes, but the anger and betrayed hurt that was building in her eyes just waiting to come out. Jim had wanted to say a few words to the cyborg himself but seeing the anger in Adene's eyes he knew she would say it for him. He nodded silently and sat beside Pandora. The two watched as Adene hopped over the edge and focused as much as possible to the sounds coming from below.

Adene on the other hand, who had left her gun in the egg, was sliding carefully down the moss ropes to the ground. When she was once again on solid ground she realized that Morph had decided to come along. She looked back up to the egg and just barely caught Jim staring after her his face hiding behind the rim of the circular entryway. Adene smiled and walked to the Cyborg who was slowly limping his way towards her using his arm as a walking stick.

The second Morph saw Silver he flew to Silver chattering and giggling happily.

"Ah Morphy. I wondered where you lit off to."

Silver heaved himself onto a stone with a groan taking off his hat as he did so and Adene walked up to him leaving a good foot and a half distance between them.

"This poor old leg's downright snarky since that game o' tag we had in te galley. Eh?"

Silver grinned charmingly at Adene hoping that the lassie would be warmer to him and at least chuckle but Adene just glared blankly into his eyes as her eyebrow knitted together with anger; the only emotion portrayed on her face. Silver swore that those blue eyes that he often found reminded him of a lazily nebula were now raging like a solar storm.

Silver sighed his smile drooping into a saddened frown and he tapped his hands together.

"Whatever you heard back there, at least the part concerning you, Jimbo, and Pandora. I didn't mean a word of it. That bloodthirsty lot had thought I'd gone soft, they'd have gutted all four o' us,' Silver explained dragging his hands over his belly for emphasis.

For a split second and a split second only Adene believed him. She wanted to believe wanted to forgive him, wanted him to be the man that Jim had looked up to as a father figure and the man she had been so fond of. But the reality of everything that he had been responsible for in more than one way; the Benbow Inn being burned to the ground, the death of Billy Bones, the death of Mr. Arrow, and now the injury of her friend Pandora, and the heartbreak of Jim, it all came rushing back and that flash of understanding and forgiveness was swept away leaving anger. But Silver had caught that one flash and had hope that maybe he could gain her trust and they would all win.

"Naow, listen to me," Silver said motioning Adene close and draping his mechanical arm around her pulling her close to him when she didn't, "If we play our cards right the four of us can walk away from this rich as kings."

Adene tapped her chin thoughtfully and eyed the cyborg with a new light in her eyed, "Really?"

Silver chuckled thinking that maybe he could fix this mess and have the three kids out of this mess safely, "You get me that map and, uh, an even portion of the treasure is yours! Heh?"

Silver held out his mechanical arm just as he had when he had first met her in the galley. Silver waited for her to take it with a smile on his face and Adene gave him a smile before looking down at her shoes. The smile slowly beginning to take a sour appearance until it completely transformed into an angry scowl.

"Wow," Silver slowly withdrew his hand and stared at Adene, "You are really something. All the things you said to Jim, the light coming off of his sails; what a joke."

Silver, who until this point had been smiling triumphantly, tried to explain himself, to calm her down, but Adene was beyond listening now.

"At least you taught him one good thing stick to it, right. Well that's what _I'm_ going to do. I'm gonna make sure that you _never_ see one doubloon of _Jim's_ treasure."

Despite Silver being a good deal bigger than her he had never felt so small before. Adene was confident and strong and spewing her anger willingly and bluntly at the cyborg showing him that she was nobody's fool. Silver was dumbfounded and could hardly believe that this was the same girl who had just a few days before willingly told him her story, had begged him to comfort the boy she saw as her brother, had trusted him so much. How one slip up had destroyed any trust she had for him and although he was almost heartbroken at the fact that she didn't trust him at her words he became angered.

"That treasure is owed me by thunder!"

"Well, I'd like to see you try to find it without Jim's map by thunder."

She didn't yell or scream, didn't even say it loudly. It came out as a clear and stony hiss and Silver stepped back at it.

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick yer fights do you, girl? Naow, mark me. Either I have that map by dawn tomorrow or I'll use the ships cannons to blast ya all ta kingdom come!"

Adene merely glared threateningly at Silver as a response.

Silver turned and called out to Morph, "Morph. Hop to it."

Adene's glare only intensified as Morph floated above Adene's shoulder unable to choose between the two but seeing Silver like this felt safer with Adene.

"Naow!"

Morph whimpered and flew behind Adene peeking frightened over her shoulder. Silver growled and hobbled off muttering curses to himself. Adene watched for a few seconds at the cyborg and felt the pang of remorse for not forgiving him after what he had said but she knew that she had done the right and smart thing. That didn't stop her from feeling like she wanted to run over to Silver tackle him in a hug and tell him that she was sorry. Adene slowly turned and walked back up to the egg just missing the forlorn and sad look Silver cast her before limping off towards his crew.

Once she was back into the egg they began asking her question after question. She answered them but all she really wanted was to be left alone to think. Jim felt this and broke up the conversation and allowed Adene to sneak off. Once she was away from the group she found the farthest corner at the back of the egg and sat against a rock and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I don't own Treasure Planet. I only own Pandora and Adene.**

Two hours went by and the whole company was gloomy and dismal. Their fate didn't look good: their way out was blocked, if they didn't give the map to Silver he was going to kill them, and if they stayed in their fort they would simply climb in after them or fire a canon at them. Jim was racking his mind for an answer but time seemed to be running out for all of them, especially the Captain and Pandora and the thought of losing Pandora set a depressing weight on his heart. He wished he had some of Adene's optimism and hopeful outlook of their current position. But, ever since she had come back from speaking with Silver she had walked to the bolder on the far side of the room and stayed there no doubt sobbing quietly to herself.

Now that Jim thought about it he hadn't heard a peep out of Adene. Jim wandered over to the boulder and kneeled at the head of the giant rock.

"Adene, are you alright?"

Only silence met his ears.

"Adene I know you're upset. But, I need your help to get all of us out of here, please. You're our hope supplier, ya know? You're the person who never gives up and is always optimistic."

When no answer came from behind the rock Jim frowned and walked to the other side. He stopped dead when no one was there.

"She's gone! Where is she? Adene couldn't have just left! How could she?! All of us were watching?"

A whistle was heard and Jim turned on his heel towards B.E.N.

"B.E.N?"

B.E.N. gave a nervous grin, "Yeah, Jimmy?"

"Where's Adene?"

"Ah, well, ya see, ha-ha, she told me that she needed some thinkin' time so she sneaked out when you had your head's turned and told me not to tell anyone."

"B.E.N! There are pirates down there who want to kill her! Or do…god knows what else."

Jim ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?"

B.E.N gave a nervous look around.

"Well, I think that Jim needs some thinking time to himself so…I'll just slip out the back door."

"Back door," Jim spun his head around hopefully.

B.E.N spun around the boulder that Adene had hidden behind and a small hole big enough for a large man to fit through showed. Jim gazed into it and stared at the load of gears, wires, and electric machinery running for what seemed like an eternity.

"Whoa, what is this?"

"Oh, you mean the miles and miles of machinery running through the very core of this planet? Not a clue."

"Doc! Pandora! I think I found a way out of here!"

Jim climbed over the porthole of the "back door" as Delbert objected with, "Jim, I don't think you should do that the captain gave us orders to stay together."

"I'll be back!"

Not a moment later B.E.N. and Jim jumped into the hole and were gone. Delbert gave an annoyed woof and sighed and sat back into the stone he was resting on. While all this was happening at the egg shaped cone Adene had snuck her way past the others and was strolling through the landscape of Treasure Planet. She just needed air and not to mention she might be able to sneak up to the pirates camp and give a detailed description to Jim later.

Adene was driven out of her thoughts as she stepped into a slightly more overgrown part of the planet. The moss that grew on other things on the island was growing twice fold here and was thicker and stickier. Tall trees hung over head rotting away with fungus and moss hung from the drooping branches and yellowed leaves, leaving almost no light shining on the path in front of her. The moss was becoming more and more difficult to get through as she went farther, it was almost like mud as her feet sunk into the soft ground as she stepped.

When she made it to a small clearing where the sun was just a bit brighter Adene stopped for a quick breath. As she breathed in something thin and smooth wrapped tight around her calf and pulled her into the air like a toy doll. Adene twisted in the air to see her calf and was startled to see that a vine had wrapped around her leg. Her first thought was that it was simply a trap that maybe one of Flint's crew members put up a long while ago. But this theory was soon proven incorrect when Adene was swung in the air then hung above something.

Adene stretched her neck out below her and gulped as she saw the mouth of a huge Venus fly trap with its "mouth" wide open. Adene realized then that leaving the fort might not have been the smartest move since now she was being hung like a piece a meat about to be eaten by a plant. Adene immediately started to struggle violently she grabbed the gun she had tucked into her pocket and with her hands shaking profusely attempted to shoot the plant. The plant feeling the first shot then started to shake the poor girl causing her to drop her gun in shock.

Adene let out a frustrated screech and all she could do was try to push the wave of nausea down. The plant seemed to feel her fear and frustration and stopped but then slowly lowered Adene down to the mouth of the Venus fly trap. Adene continued to struggle but she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one unless a miracle happened.

A loud yell came from behind her and Adene just caught a glimpse of Silver before he ran to the plant and cut the plant to ribbons avoiding all the vines attempting to stop him. Before Adene could react the tight grip of the vine slipped away and she fell onto the ground with a thump. Adene growled and scrunched her shoulders and looked up into the face with a stern looking Silver.

"What in the hell were ya doin' out here lassie? Tha' plant almost had ye for an appetizer!"

Adene stood up ignoring the pain to look strong and unfazed and gave him a sneer, "what do you care? You were going to blow me to kingdom come anyways."

Adene walked away a scowl on her face but Silver went right on after her.

"I don't know if ye got cotton in yer ears or somethin' of the sort, but I told ye the truth. I only lied ta-"

"Yeah, you LIED! Why on earth should I trust you? For all I know you could be using those sorry excuses for a crew just to get the treasure and then you'll just kill us all when it's over so you can have all the treasure to yourself."

"Don't be silly lass; I need someone to help me load the cargo."

Adene gave the cyborg a disgusted look and tried to get away again but was held fast by the tight grip of Silver's mechanical arm.

"I am becoming sick and tired of yer little tantrums lassie. What I said I said to keep you and the little buggers safe! Do ya think that after all I done fer ya that I want to see yer bellies slit like a couple of fish? Why do ya think I came after I scoped ya hanging there about to be gobbled up? I could have let ya get eaten lassie, but I came and saved ya anyway."

Adene was frozen stiff by the piercing gaze of Silvers two eyes, "Maybe you just…need someone to get you the map."

Adene cursed herself when her voice came out shivering and frightened like a little girl who just broke mommy's vase or spilt something on daddy's new uniform. Silver continued to stare down at the girl before him and when her eyes gazed up at his covered with tears he knew he had finally gotten through the wall.

"Did you mean it? Are we just a bunch of whelps?"

Silver's face softened into a soft grin. He gently pulled her into a hug and patted her back.

"Lassie, of course I didn't."

Adene looked up and wiped the few tears that had dripped down her cheeks.

"What are we going to do? Jim hates you and the captain is going to have you hung. …you won't hurt them will you?"

"I won't… Go back to the fort lassie before someone see's you."

Adene gave one glance back at Silver and ran off to the fort as fast as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet. I only own my characters Adene and Pandora.**

Pandora was sitting against the bolder watching Delbert tend to the sleeping Captain. Pandora glanced down at her arm cradled in the bowl of her stomach and leg and grimaced at the red irritated burns that stained her snow white skin. Pandora had always had a grudge against her delicate skin. Pandora's skin was like fine porcelain and just as easily damaged. Her whole being was delicate and it annoyed her to no end. Pandora had secretly harbored the desire to be equal to Jim and Adene for years. They were like rock hard stones unmovable and resilient to almost any obstacle that came their way. Pandora was soft, kind, and delicate and it made her fume.

As Pandora sat silently a thought came to her and she felt it important enough to tell, "Delbert, do you think that Jim and Adene are okay?"

"You know them. They are quick thinkers and light on their feet. I'm sure they're fine."

"But, there were a lot of pirates down there."

"Pandora, my dear, all we can do is hope that they managed to sneak past them. Look at Adene; she snuck out right under our noses."

Pandora chuckled and realized that they would come out on top. She believed in her friends and she knew that they would make it out alright. But the shadow of doubt still hung low over her head and all she had was fools hope now. From across the room she heard a small nose coming from the back door.

"Jim?"

It wasn't Jim. Quicker than fire the pirates swarmed into the fortress and grabbed the three weak explorers. Pandora struggled and cried out against the pirates cruel and harsh grips. Thick and rough rope was tied to her hands and her mouth was gaged with a white cloth. Pandora gave every pirate around her an icy glare until Silver emerged from the crowd to look down at them with a smirk that could make even a patient man lose his wits. Pandora gave a growl and attempted to throw an icicle at him which nearly hit his good eye if he hadn't dodged. It did manage to hit the squid man who had been the helms man and Pandora gave a grin behind her gag.

The squid cried out as blue blood ran down his appendage and he drew he sword as if to come at her until Silver stepped in his way.

"We need 'er ALIVE! Jimbo won't open the map witout persuasion."

If looks could kill every pirate standing in the room would have dropped dead from the heated glare Pandora was sending them. Pandora thought she might faint. She had never had this much pure hatred running through her veins: her head pounded, her veins were near popping from the pressure the blood was putting on them, and her heat beat madly in her chest. Her face was going red from the amount of heat she was giving off and if she hadn't been gagged her rough panting would have been heard.

Silver completely ignored Pandora and gave orders to his men. In second the three were dragged into the shadows. The Captain completely alert was shouting through her gag and hissing baring teeth that could go over the gag. Pandora was wincing holding back the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes from the pain of the pirate's tough grip on her burns. When Jim climbed out from the back door Pandora automatically flinched. Jim pulled the map out of his pocket a relieved and proud smile on his face.

"Doc, I got the map."

Mechanical fingers reached out of the shadows and closed over the map. The rest of Silvers figure emerged as the metal closed around the map and a smirk was on his face.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed…"

Jim's face drooped in terror and his jaw hung limply. He swung his head towards the others who were now visible. Pandora looked at Jim and sent him a look that said run. Jim sprinted into action but the pirates had anticipated it and had surrounded him like a pack of lions. Jim was no match for them and he was subdued easily. Jim stared hatefully up at silver who was tossing the spherical map in his palm like a signed baseball.

"You're just like me Jimbo. Ya hates ta lose."

Silver leaned back and moved to twist the map to open it until Jim yelled out, "Where's Adene?!"

Silver's face sunk into a pitiful hound dog expression and he tutted sadly.

"I'm sorry to break this to ya lad, but the lassie is gone. Up sailing in the stars she is. Got snagged and gobbled up by a plant she did, watched it with me own eyes. It happened so quick I wasn't fast enough. A shame to, would a made a great pirate."

Jim's face froze into an expression of horror and he gave Silver a broken frown then bowed his head in silent grief. Pandora had tears running down her face now. Adene was gone, her sister… All because of that…MONSTER! The same monster that she could tell Adene had feelings for. If she hadn't been tied Pandora probably would have gone a wall and attempted to kill Silver on the spot but instead she mimicked Jim and silently grieved for her lost friend. At least Silver was right about one thing, she was with the stars now…

Silver turned his back to the lad to conceal the frown of guilt on his face and clouded it with a chuckle as he tried to open the map. But Silver was having a difficult time doing it. He tried several different tools in his cybernetic arm but the map stayed close. Silver gave the lad a dumbfounded and frustrated look and Jim who eyes were glazed turning his eyes to glass gave a chuckle and shook his head.

"Open it!"

The pirates released Jim who caught the ball as Silver dropped it. He stared at the golden sphere then back up at the cyborg with an expressionless face. Silver's face tightened and his cybernetic eye turned a deep shade of red. Silver switched his cybernetic arm to a gun.

"I'd get busy," Silver said as he pointed it at Delbert, the captain, and Pandora.

When Jim remained motionless he cocked the gun and stared at the boy. Jim looked over at Pandora who was shaking her head calmly but her eyes were glazing with tears again.

Jim gave the cyborg a hateful frown and opened the map. The green hologram projected into the middle of the room of treasure planet and Silver gave an amazed smile.

"Why the powers that be would ya look."

The planet gathered in on itself and the hologram turned into a line of green light leading off somewhere to the planet. Silver ran to the opening and smiled victoriously. He gave a sideways glance to his prisoners and said rather emotionless, "Tie 'im up. Leave 'I'm wit the others till we."

Silver stopped mid-sentence as the trail flew back and was collected back into the map. Jim looked from the map to Silver and said in an also emotionless voice, "If you want the map, you're takin' me to."

Silver gave the lad a shocked but them amused look as he chuckled and shook his head as if it was a little joke between the two.

"We'll take em all!"

Soon the four, five if you count B.E.N who was quivering in the corner, were in the small dingy flying over the planet floor following the green trail toward the greatest treasure trove in the whole universe. Jim was beside Pandora who was staring at the floor of the boat expressionless but pained. Pandora hands were unbound; another demand of Jim's, and Jim carefully took hold of one of her hands. Pandora looked up at Jim and gave a small sad smile and Jim returned it. Soon they reached a point where the terrain became too over grown for the dingy to take them any further and they all had to hop out. All accept the captain and Delbert who were left with a guard.

Morph who had been hiding in the pocket of Jim's pants after the pirates had knocked him against the floor let out frightened whimpers. Jim gazed down at him and gently patted his head.

"It's okay morph, its okay."

"Jim do you think Adene is really…gone? He might be lying."

Jim didn't answer Pandora but gave her hand which he was still holding a tight squeeze.

"I hate him Jim. Adene had feelings for him and he betrayed her and left her to get eaten by a giant plant."

A tiny sob escaped her lips and Jim slipped his hand out of hers and instead wrapped it around her shoulder.

"It's not over yet Pandora. We can still win this."

"But…if we don't. Are we gonna die?"

Jim gave Pandora a hard stare and Pandora gave him a soft one.

"If we are then…I want tell you the truth. I care about you Jim, more than anything. You and Adene are and…were my family. But I, I think I…"

Pandora looked away even now unable to spit out the words but Jim, as soon as he was sure no one was watching grabbed Pandora and laid a soft kiss on her lips. Pandora's eyes snapped open and her body melted. Jim leaned back and gave her a sideways smile.

"I care about you too Pandora."

The two smiled at each other and Pandora slowly laid her head against his shoulder.

"Jim, I don't know about you, but I can see my entire life flashing before my eyes. Was I ever dancing with an android named LUPE?"

Jim had to pull away from Pandora, with annoyance, and grab B.E.N. to snap him out of it.

"B.E.N, calm down. This isn't over yet."

Jim glanced back up at Silver who had now flipped his arm to a sword and pointing a thick bush where the trail disappeared to.

"We're getting' close lads! I smell treasure a-waitin'!"

The pirates all swarmed the bushes hacking them away but they all stiffened at what they found on the other side. A cliff leading off into a great big canyon. Nothing. No treasure for as far as the eye could see.

"I see NOTHING! One great big stinking hunk of NOTHING!"

The trail was sucked back into the map and Jim immediately tried to open it but he found that it would open even with the combination.

"What's goin' on Jimbo?"

"I-I don't know! I can't open it!"

The small alien woman with the chicken legs yells out, "We never should have followed this boy!"

She pushed him into the ground and Pandora silently sent a small bit of sharp ice at the alien and she leaps up and screams angrily. By now all the pirates are getting angry.

"Well, I suggest you get the gizmo goin' again and fast."

Jim was staring at the ground and now Pandora was getting worried. They were all swarming towards him yelling out insults and out of nowhere Jim pushed the map into the ground and a wave of green light pulsed through the ground. A green holographic sphere emerges from the map and Jim moves to lay his hand on it out of curiosity and a loud buzzing noise comes out of nowhere. Green lights travel over the canyon floor and they all gather in front of the cliff into a huge line rising in the sky and then it opens into a triangular door and inside the lagoon nebula.

"The lagoon Nebula," Jim asked in a confused yet amazed voice.

"But that's halfway 'cross the galaxy."

Pandora watched as Jim looked down at the sphere and she could tell the gears in his head were turning and the connection of all this was becoming clear to him.

"A big door…opening and closing."

Jim gently touched a certain points on the sphere and the door opened and closed to several different locations. Jim scratched his chin thoughtfully then hovered his hand over the hologram.

"Let's see…Kieran abyss…Montressor Space Port."

Jim's finger touched the spot the door closed then opened to Montressor's space port and Pandora gave a grin at the astounding technology in front of them all.

"So that's how Flint did it! He used this…portal to roam the universe stealing treasure."

Jim was having the time of his life finding out how the villain in his favorite childhood story managed to steal all the loot he did and disappear without a trace. Silver, however, had a different goal and he was becoming impatient fast. He pushed Jim out of the way with Jim glaring and touched several points.

"Where'd he stash it all?! Where's that blasted treasure?!"

B.E.N who had been standing quietly on the sidelines grabbed his head and murmured, "Treasure! It's buried in the…"

"The centroid of the mechanism," Jim said rubbing his chin thoughtfully again, "What if…what if the whole planet is the mechanism and the treasure is buried at the center of this planet," Jim exclaimed.

Pandora smiled, brilliant. Just what she had expected from him. The pirates took a second to gather this information then began frantically clawing at the ground until the squid guy attempted to hack a pick axe at the ground the metal hull of the planet dented it and sent him vibrating from the force.

"Then how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?!"

Jim pushed Silver aside then looked for the point in the center of the hologram and replied wisely, "Just open the right door."

The door opened and all that was visible was the golden glint of the metal of the walls of the chamber inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet. I only own Adene and Pandora. BTW, I say that I own both Adene and Pandora but in reality the character of Pandora belongs to my friend DarkRoxas91. We collaborated on characters for this story. Just wanted to give credit where credit goes. I don't think I ever put the link for the picture of Adene up here. The link to see her is here: art/Treasure-Planet-oc-Adene-354892398?q=gallery%3Atimburtonfanf01&qo=3**

Adene ran. After she had taken that one glance at the cyborg she ran and didn't look back. It took her longer than what she would have liked, but she had to run around the thick jungle region and she soon realized the path she was treading was the long way around. When the egg fortress came into view she gave one last shot and sprinted towards it climbing the moss ropes inside. Adene half expected the pirates to be there waiting for her but to her surprise no one was there. It was deathly quiet and ominously empty. Adene looked around the room thinking that maybe they were hiding but upon further inspection no one was there.

Adene had a thought and walked over to the round window of the egg and in the distance she saw a pulsing strand of green leading off in a direction becoming shorter and shorter. That's when she realized it. They were following the map. If so, the pirates must have captured them. She cursed and fumed some more at Silver and cursed him and his obsession with this stupid treasure and she cursed herself for being so excited to go herself at the start of the expedition. Adene lay against the wall for a while thinking and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Flint. Flint would never let all the treasure he had scavenged over the years, the monstrous trove that would rival any king, be found this easily. He had to have done something. Adene suddenly flashed back to B.E.N.'s spasm and how he had quickly spouted out something about how he helped Flint do something. Adene had an epiphany and she smiled despite the circumstances. Flint must have booby-trapped the treasure with B.E.N.'s help then pulled his memory circuit so he could never tell anyone.

But that left Adene with the question how Flint could have possibly rigged a treasure as huge as this. While she had been thinking Adene had absentmindedly began to pace and in her ignorance she walked into the boulder. She cursed under her breath rubbing her sore leg as she glared at the boulder. It was then she noticed the lights flickering from the center. Adene walked tentively toward it and gasped as she stared through the manhole sized opening to the inner workings of the planet. Adene stared for a good minute aweing at all the machinery flickering in the shadows descending deeper and deeper to who knows where.

A thought flickered in her head and Adene considered it first weighing her other options. There was only one other she could think of and at first it seemed great. She could hitch a ride on the long boat and ride up to the ship and steal it back grab the others and head on their way. It seemed perfect until she realized that to follow the rail at the rate it had been disappearing they must have been riding in the long boat and it was the only longboat left since the others had been destroyed when they had escaped the ship.

Adene bit her lip and gave a sideways glance at the boulder. What would going down there accomplish? She could get lost in there and die from starvation or maybe lack of oxygen since the air might become thinner deeper into the planet. Plus she had no idea how far she would have to go. Adene had a hunch though and despite the logical portion of her brain firing warning signals that hunch continued poking and prodding at her. Cursing one last time she carefully swung a leg into the circular opening grimacing at the cool breeze that sent a shiver down her spine. With the upmost care and precision she lowered herself onto the metal platform beneath the boulder. On her way down Adene slipped and fell onto her butt with a loud thud and the boulder swung down from the force of her weight and she was trapped.

Adene looked up with a FML face and merely got up off the floor and gave a look around. It was a long metal stairway that descended lower and lowers into the shadows of where she couldn't see. Adene gave one last forlorn look at the boulder and began treading down the stairs. The deeper she ventured the darker the walls became and the closer the walls seemed to become. The wires big and small alike all sparked from the electrical currents traveling through them and the breeze seemed to increase in force the deeper she traveled.

Adene thought as she explored the deeper recesses of the planets core it was traveling through the bowels of a giant. Adene had no idea how long she had been walking for but she had come so deep that the only light was the light of the wires glinting green in the dark. Adene was holding tightly to the railing as her breathing quickened. Adene wished for Morph right now so she didn't feel so small and alone as she carried on. As the path leveled out Adene took a step and stepped on something that snapped underneath her boot with an almost sickening crack.

Adene yelped and leaped back holding her chest as if her heart was trying to escape its rib bone prison. Adene really didn't want to go on now. Adene waited for some dark creature to emerge from the shadows but after moments of silence Adene deemed it safe to move again. As she was getting back on her feet her hand brushed her pocket and felt a bump. Adene reached inside of her pocket and fished something out. Adene nearly jumped for joy as her fingertips grazed the familiar pattern of her multi-tool's handle. She flipped it out and turned the small reading light on the small tool. Adene had to choke back a shriek of terror as she discovered the source from which the crack had come from.

The remains of a sailor lay over the road. Adene swallowing her fear leaned down to examine to body. It was alien what species Adene couldn't recognize. It looked like a cross between a human and a goat, if it had three eyes. Adene winced at the shattered dusted bone she had stepped on and muttered an apology under her breath stepping cautiously over the body. Adene stopped and bristled at the sight before her. Skeletons, lots of skeletons, were littered over the floor in front of her. All of them still wore the tattered remains of sailors garb and some even had gold teeth and fangs.

Adene was as still as the remains of the sailors in front of her as she silently drunk in the sight before her. Adene couldn't imagine what had killed all these sailors until the answer hit her in the face. Flint's crew had disappeared. After his last recorded raid, a search conducted by the galactic armada swept across the entire universe looking for any trace of Flint or his crew members. Although they did catch a glimpse of Flint before he made his final disappearing act Flint stood alone, his crew seemingly disappeared. Now, here they were, a mystery solved. All of them dead across the floor forever lost in the darkness.

Looking ahead Adene caught a glimpse of a silhouetted door. Stepping over the delicate remains Adene made her way towards the door. As she stood at its front she patted around the door looking for a handle. Sure enough a doorknob rested in her palm and Adene slowly twisted the rusty metal. A deep click came from the door and Adene pushed on the door. Adene covered her eyes for it was so bright compared to the darkness she had just walked through it burned her eyes. When her eyes finally adjusted the sight before her took her breath away. Flint's trove floated right before her a few hundred feet from where she was. Anti-gravity beams flashed into the holes of the metal ball where the treasure rested.

Adene was standing in what she recognized as a control room. A control panel with various switches, levers, and buttons all flashing green was laid out before her a clear panel of glass surrounding the room giving her a perfect view of Flint's trove. Adene pressed what she guessed was the starter button and the panel came to life shining and even brighter green. Adene waited excitedly for what the screen would reveal but all it showed was a single file. Out of curiosity Adene opened it and she frowned at what she found. They were blueprints for the room the treasure now sat in but other components like wires and what she recognized as what the teens called it "ancient" explosives and rigging. Other plans and layouts for what she couldn't quite recognize were in the file as well.

As Adene examined the plans more closely she gasped at the realization of what she was looking at. It was a trap! It all made sense now. The layout she couldn't recognize was a portal that the map activated so Flint could disappear into thin air once the authorities spotted him and tried to catch him. Then he created this anti-gravity chamber to store all of his winnings, then to make sure no one would ever get their hands on _his_ treasure he rigged the room to blow as soon as any one stepped inside the portal where the laser was placed.

Adene had to hand it to Flint. He put his all into these plans. Adene staring out into the ocean of gold felt a lump of emotion get trapped in her throat. Flint, although arguably the most diabolical and genius pirate to over roam the Etherium, he was also the most tragic. A man who spent his whole life stealing treasure only to die with nothing but worthless gold and obsessed with making sure it was his until the end. Silver was almost the same. A dream it was but it seemed that his dream had turned into an obsession. Adene didn't know his full story and probably would never know but it pained her to know that her friend could end up like Flint. Cold, unfeeling, lost forever in greed. Never knowing that the real treasure in life is the people you hold dear.

But…he saved her; he treated Jim with pride and respect. So maybe despite all he had done to them and to countless others he could change. But they might not even get out alive if she didn't figure out a way to disable the rigging. Adene went straight to work trying to hack the central motherboard of the program but each attempt failed. Adene attempted every way she could think of but the program was at its core final. Adene groaned and slammed her head into her hands. How was she supposed to save her friends now?

Suddenly Adene realized just how exhausted mentally and physically she was and she almost gave into the thought that this was a hopeless situation. Staring out into the vast wasteland of gold that would be their final resting place just like Flint's crew that took the treasure and it's secret to their grave, she spotted it. There among the gold a little spot of red could be seen. Adene knew at once what it was having been told of the red sails of Flint's ship many times on her travels. Adene knew her time was short. She had no idea where the pirates were and how close they were to finding to portal, no doubt they would with Jim there.

Adene searched frantically for some way out of the room and she finally found it in the form of a button which opened a door on the side of the room and opened a flight of stairs down to the small planet. Adene quickly went down the stairs but was downhearted to find that old age had taken its toll on the stairs and the wee rusting away. Adene placed one of her feet on them lightly and they fell off. Adene stood there stuck until she remembered the rope she had tied around her waist at all times.

She tied a sturdy knot, the knot that Silver attempted to teach them, and then carefully lowered herself onto the mountains of gold. Adene gave a sad look at her trusty rope but smiled at the fact that it had paid off to wear it and ran towards the ship. Once she reached it she climbed into it and just as she did that the portal opened. Adene reflexively ducked and peered over at the portal. She turned back to the room worried that it would give her away and was shocked to discover it was gone. Or so it seemed because she could barely make out her rope dangling seemingly from nowhere. Adene realized that there must be a camouflage on the room and went back to watching the portal's entrance.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Treasure Planet. I only own Adene and DarkRoxas91 own Pandora.**

A hand entered the portal first distorting the wall making it quiver. Jim stepped through the silvery wall first quickly followed by Silver who pushed him out of the way. Pandora appeared after standing beside Jim and all the other pirates piled in after that. When they caught a glimpse of the treasure they all greedily ran inside and started to swim in their newfound riches. Even Silver was burying his hands in the gold and it made her heart ache. When Jim led Pandora and B.E.N over to the boat she sank under the rim of the ship and waited. When they climbed aboard she grabbed Pandora, Jim, and B.E.N. and covered their mouths.

"Adene," Jim cried latching onto his sister, "We thought you were dead."

Pandora nodded through the slight tears hugging her to. B.E.N even joined the hug.

"Dead? Why in the world would you think I was dead?"

"Silver told us that," Pandora said voice as cold and bitter as ice.

"I'll explain everything later but right now we've got to get this ship up and running okay."

Morph caught sight of Adene and flew to her cheek and began cuddling her like there was no tomorrow. Adene giggled and petted Morph lovingly. B.E.N cried out behind them but it wasn't his usual happy I'm gonna hug you close to me scream. They all spun around and gazed at the remains of Captain Flint himself sitting on his throne with piles of treasure piled around him.

"Wow, didn't see him when I climbed on."

They all walked towards him while B.E.N rambled on about his forgotten memory while Jim was examining something clutched in Flint's hand. He broke the bones and held up the little piece of machinery to his eyes.

"Ben," Adene said with a grin, "I think we found your mind! Now, hold still!"

Jim carefully placed the memory circuit in front of the wires and they latched onto their plug and pulled the piece into place. With spark and a whir in his voice Ben's eyes turned blue.

"Hello. You know Jimmy I was just thinking."

B.E.N burst into a joyous rant and hugged Jim tightly but it was to be short lived when B.E.N. said that the reason as Adene had predicted that Flint had pulled B.E.N's memory circuit was so that he could never tell anyone of the boobie trap he had set up. An explosion rattled the entire treasure chamber as one of the gravity field lasers fell and crashed into another one and they both fell into the treasure splitting the metal hull of the sphere on which the treasure sat creating a huge crack displaying the fire underneath.

The pirates soon forgot their celebrations and grabbed as much treasure as was possible and ran for the door. Most of them fell to their deaths as the entire floor cracked leaving huge gaps behind where pirates were falling into left and right. Adene knew that if they didn't get this ship up and running soon they were going to be in the same boat as those sailors down below. Adene wasted no time in running to the main power gage and began pulling at wires and loosening gears which Jim quickly followed in doing. B.E.N having been told to run for it and tell the captain to wait for them for fifteen minutes then leave without them, he began to protest telling them he would do no such thing. Until he pulled them out from under the control panel and their faces held a look of impatiens and annoyance. B.E.N. fled pretty quickly after that.

Pandora stood on the deck watching as the anti-gravity lasers turned to beams of death and cut through the treasure and earth and she was becoming more and more heated by the second.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jim peeked out from under the board and shouted, "Yeah, unfurl the sails! We'll need all the speed we can get!"

Pandora quickly ran to the sails and raised the tattered red sails. The ship was soon up and running and all three of them prayed that this ship was going to fly. If it didn't…there was no option of failure here. Jim started her up and when the engines roared they hooped in victory.

"Yeah! Guys, we are so out of here!"

Then the ship rocked ever so slightly and a voice tensed the air.

"Jimbo, I see you've got the lassie. Guess she did escape after all, he-he. And aren't you two the seventh and eighth wonders of the universe."

Silver stepped forward only to meet the sharp end of Jim's sword and a warning to stay back. Pandora was standing there frozen in the suspense of the moment staring at the two. Adene had her hand on her gun but didn't move to draw it she would only draw it as a last resort if things escalated to a serious brawl. Silver's face disturbed and set Adene on edge. She had never seen his face so stony and it sent waves of nervous chills down her spine and over her arms. His eyes squinted ever so slightly; his cyborg eye died a blood red, his face completely and utterly expressionless. Adene found her hand shaking as Silver spoke clear as crystal and as threatening as a growl.

"I like all of ya, but I've come too far to let the likes of you three come between me and me treasure."

Silver took three agonizingly slow steps forward backing Jim into the helm and Adene watched as Jim's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. Adene took a hold on her gun and tensed her finger at the trigger, Pandora's hands tensed and a thin layer of ice covered her palms and her eyes turned a light shade of white. The impact of the laser colliding and destroying the hull of the ship, threw everyone on board. The three kids went flying like ragdolls in the air over onto a puzzle piece of the sphere. Pandora slammed her hands down onto the metal and saved herself by freezing her hands to the ground. Jim and Adene had no such powers and as a result went plummeting into the crack of fire.

Wildly flailing her arms in the hope she would catch something Adene snagged her fingers on a piece of wall jutting from the metal. Jim fell only a few seconds behind her and she quickly grabbed his hand and hauled him up so he could grab the wall to.

Pandora searched franticly for her friends and quickly panicked when she saw how they were precariously dangling over the river of molten fire and metal. Several attempts of creating an ice bridge or some sort of ice structure that could reach her friends failed and she turned back to Silver who was pulling the ship away from the rockets to save the gold inside. It was their only chance she had to get his help. She wasn't the only one who realized this. Morphy flew to Silver like a missile and waved his arms and chattered in a manner that suggested fear and attention needed to be given to him. Silver gazed down into the chasm and when he saw Jim and Adene struggling to keep hold of the jutting piece of the wall that was quickly retracting he wasted no time in coming to their aid.

His mechanical arm switched to a clamp and took a tight grip onto the ship and leaned as far as he could physically stretch and reached towards them.

"Reach for me naow! Reach!"

They tried, they were brushing fingertips and straining all the muscles in their arms but it wasn't going to happen.

"We can't," Adene yelled.

The piece completely fit into the wall and the two screamed in terror as thy dropped five feet onto another piece. Pandora was becoming more frightened. She gazed at Silver terrified but pleading watching as he looked from the treasure to the kids scrambling for their lives below. His eye flicked over her for a split second and the look of plead on her face was enough to convince him.

"Blast me for a fool!"

Silver abandoned the ship and slid down and grabbed the kids just as their grips gave out. Pulling the two over the edge the three, panting but alive stood and watched as the ship was blown to smithereens by the laser. Pandora grabbed Jim and Adene in a hug and kissed Jim's cheeks affectionately before they all ran for the portal door. Finally out of the death trap, they stood catching their breaths. Jim was absolutely beaming but Adene was not. She couldn't understand it. After all he went through, after all he did he still let it go for the sake of a little engineer and her brother and sister.

"Silver," Adene heaved, "You, y-you gave up the treasure!"

Silver waved her off and wiped his brow as Morphy happily cuddled his cheek.

"Just a life-long obsession lassie, I'll get over it."

Ben's voice cut through the air and all of the four members of the party were heavily relieved. That is, till Ben informed them they had a little more than two minutes before the entire planet was destroyed in a flaming blaze. All shared a look of panic and ran for the ship as Delbert practically crashed the hull into the platform. All climbed aboard and Adene looked at Delbert and commented on his landing with, "Nice driving Delbert."

Despite the fact that death was looming above their heads they smiled. Ben quickly flew the ship over the crumbling land of explosions beneath them and Adene, Jim, Pandora, and Silver all climbed the stairs towards the helm.

"Aw Captain, ya dropped out of heaven in the nick o-,"

"Save you clap-trap for the judge Silver," The Captain snapped before turning away. All three of the kids gave Silver a sympathetic look as he nervously chuckled. All was going well Adene was hopeful that they would get away in time. Until a piece of flaming metal flew into the mast and destroyed it thus causing the lifeless piece of wood to smash the solar sail gage. The whole ship shook and it could be felt that the ship was moving much slower than it had been. Ben quickly informed the ship that the solar sail was destroyed and the rockets were only at 30% capacity. Adene's heart sank to her toes they would never make it. It seemed everyone thought so to until Jim out of nowhere exclaimed as he jumped down onto the deck, "we've got to turn around!"

"What," The Captain asked incredulous at the idea.

"There's a portal back there it can get us out of here."

Adene picked up on Jim's plan immediately and followed him onto the deck and helped him rip off a piece of metal off of the ship.

"Pardon me Jim, but doesn't that portal open onto a blazing inferno."

"Yes," Adene replied tiredly, "But we can change that. All we got to do is open a different door!"

Delbert continued to blabber on confusedly with Pandora beside him even her only really half following what Jim and Adene were going to do, but Silver quickly shut him up.

"Listen to the boy! What do you need Jim," Silver asked crouching beside Jim.

Jim who had earlier tried to attach a rocket to the piece of metal he was going to use as a board using a piece of rope, threw the rope to the side, "I need some way to attach this."

"Stand back naow," Silver said as a blowtorch switched out of his arm and he melded the rocket to the board. Adene and Silver raised the board onto the edge of the ship and Jim jumped onto it.

"Now whatever happens make sure you keep the ship heading straight for that portal!"

Adene nodded and a silent word was passed between them before Jim clicked the pedal and the rocket started up and he went flying.

"Well you heard him get this blasted heap turned around!"

The Captain looked shocked for a moment but quickly ordered the ship turn to the portal. Delbert agreed and the ship was heading towards the portal. Never once did Adene take her eyes off of Jim. She watched every move as he sailed through the flying pieces of metal and fire towards the portal. Her heart was pounding and Adene hoped that the makeshift board wouldn't give out on him. As if by her mere thought the rocket went out and even when Jim pressed the pedal it didn't fire up again. Jim slowly fell and he had been so close. Pandora screamed, Adene clenched her jaw so tightly it cracked and she bit her tongue and drew blood, and Silver was looking just as tense and worried as the two girls did.

"Come on lad."

Morph covered his little eyes and Adene almost wanted to call out for Jim with tears in her eyes until Jim turned the board and ran the rocket against the wall creating sparks which then ignited the rocket. Pandora nearly passed out as the ship came closer to the portal from the sheer amount of heat from the explosions happening within it, they were cutting it close and Adene thought that they were cutting it to close and they wouldn't make it. But, Jim was swift enough so that he opened the door just fast enough for the ship to escape unscathed. Cheers were given as Jim flew around the ship waving his arms and whooping excitedly. Pandora and Adene hugged and laughed and Adene in the heat of the moment even hugged Silver.

Silver was huge and if he wanted he could have crushed her. But he held her so gently and when he pulled back he was smiling. Adene watched as Jim flew and she murmured to herself more than anyone, "I knew you could do it Jimbo. I knew it."

"Didn't I say the lad had greatness in 'im!"

Pandora ran down the stairs and leaped into Jim's arms the minute he landed and kissed him hard on the mouth. Jim was shocked but not at all complaining. Morph licked and snuggled his face before flying off to Silver's shoulder before the Captain approached and complemented Jim and even approved him for the Interstellar academy.

"Wait until your mother hears about this one! But we might downplay the life threatening parts."

"Probably a good idea Delbert," Adene replied giving Delbert a hardy pat on the back.

Adene turned from her brother and her sister holding each other as Ben talked to them before she noticed there was someone missing. Silver was gone and she had a good idea where he was and she wasn't going to let him leave…at least without saying goodbye.

Adene snuck away from the others and walked down to the docks. There she found Silver untying the only boat left talking to Morphy on how they needed to hit the road.

"You never give up, do you?"

"Ah, Adene Lassie, I was just makin' sure that our last longboat was safe and secure."

He returned to tying the knot but it was a very acceptable knot. Jim walked into the room and as he watched Silver he kneeled down and tied the knot himself.

"That should hold it."

Silver chuckled and stood in front of the two. Pandora was watching from the shadows, this was something the two of them needed to do. She didn't love Silver like the two of them loved him.

"Now if you don't mind. We'd just as soon avoid prison. You see Morphy here, he's a free spirit. Putting him in a cage it'd break his heart."

Morphy whimpered and Adene looked into the puppy dog gaze and her heart melted. She understood he had no ties and he was bound to space. Jim felt the same and he opened the hatch. Silver grinned and looked at the two who were smiling just as widely.

"Why don't you two ship out with us?"

Morph morphed into a two sailors hat's that fell onto Jim and Adene's head as they listened to Silver's proposition.

"Hawkins, Cosmo, and Silver. Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone."

Adene smiled but in the back of her mind she knew she would never agree. But…the Etherium looked so beautiful and saying goodbye seemed so sad. Jim took off his hat and tickled it and the two hats became Morph as he wriggled in Jim's palm.

"You know, when I first got onto this ship I would have taken you up on that offer in a second. But…I met this old cyborg and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do."

Silver chuckled and stepped forward some, "What do you see off o' that bow of yours?"

Jim waited a second to answer but the reply was a good one, "A future."

Adene smiled and Silver chuckled.

"Why, look at you. Glowing like a solar fire. You're somethin' special Jim. You're going to rattle the stars."

Tears gathered in all three of their eyes and Adene watched with love at the two as they hugged each other tightly.

"Ahem. Got bit of grease in the cyborg eye of mine."

Jim wiped his eyes and smiled fondly at the cyborg and Adene wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulder.

"Are you going?"

Adene shook her head and Jim needed no reason to her choice. He knew and he always knew why Adene stayed. She loved him and she believed in him. Morph lip quivering and all literally broke down in sobs and morphed himself into a little puddle of water.

"Hey Morph, it's okay. I'll see you around, alright."

"See you around," Morph replied licking both kids affectionately before flying sadly onto Silver's finger. Silver noticed Morphs sad behavior and looked at the two.

"Morphy, I've got a job for ya. I need ya to keep an eye on this lassie and her pups. Can you do me that little favor?"

Morphy saluted him and rubbed against his cheek before settling on Jim's shoulder. Silver about to go into the long boat was stopped by Adene giving him a tight and warm hug which Silver returned petting her hair.

"I'm gonna miss you, as soon as the search ends and gets old come to the inn okay."

Silver knew he could make no such promise but the look in her eyes entranced him and he found himself agreeing. The two stood there and Adene wanted to lean in closer but he needed to leave. She playfully shoved him into the boat and he chuckled as the boat lowered.

"Oh and one more thing. Here's for yer dear mother to rebuild that inn of hers," Silver yelled as he tossed a handful of gold to Adene who caught it. He gave her a charming smile and she shook her head, "Stay out of trouble you old cyborg."

"Adene lassie, when have I ever done otherwise?"

Adene chuckled as Silver flew from the ship his laughter echoing off the walls. Adene's face saddened and she almost immediately regretted not taking him up on his offer already. But as Pandora stood by her and Jim and Pandora hugged her she knew she had done the right thing. Adene only wished she had said more to him.

Everything turned around after the three came home. Jim entered interstellar academy and became best in class and turned his whole life around, Adene fixed Ben up as good as new and he helped around the Benbow Inn, with the gold Mrs. Hawkins rebuilt the Benbow Inn and made it ten times bigger than it had been, Pandora had taken up solar surfing and it not only presented much more time for the two to hang out but it hightened Pandora's confidence and she gradually came out of her shell, and even Delbert and Amelia got together and had children. All was well and the party celebrating the opening of the new inn was wonderful but as wonderful as it was Adene just wasn't feeling it. As everyone danced around her Adene snuck off to the roof. Once on the roof she laid down and gazed up at the stars and wondered where Silver was and what he was doing and if he was okay.

Adene realized to late she loved Silver, much to late but he told her that he would come back and she believed him. And, for the most part, he didn't lie. She would wait for him and when he came back she would tell him and if he offered to take her with him again she would agree. So out of comfort Adene would sit on the roof and watch the sky and as she thought more of what trouble Silver could get himself into she laughed to herself and watched the clouds.

**A/N: And DONE! Whoo, I know that this was really weak but I just am not feeling the story anymore but I knew I could not leave you guys waiting or just discontinue the story. I left it hanging there so you could sort of make your own story or guess of what happened after. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story you guys are awesome and I appreciate it. **


End file.
